


Тень Дракона

by arafrael



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragons, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт Бартон - лучший в Империи охотник на драконов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень Дракона

**Author's Note:**

> фэнтези-AU, исходный канон - мувиверс, почти все герои оттуда, кроме Ника Фьюри, он здесь белокож и седовлас. Это не имеет никакого отношения к расизму, просто действительно нужно для сюжета. В конце концов, у него по-прежнему один глаз.
> 
> Как обычно, все это просто мне приснилось, а потом по быстрому обросло кучей подробностей и связным сюжетом. 
> 
> **Иллюстрации**  
> Арт, который вынес мне мозг, равно как и хэдканон артера рисовавшего. Пересказывать не буду, спойлеры. :)  
> http://cs621619.vk.me/v621619164/197c9/qDMSEvYG8Sc.jpg
> 
> А вот это мне попалось в момент написания четвертой главы и вписалось в текст настолько идеально, что даже страшно  
> http://cs621619.vk.me/v621619164/197bf/7_t-EqxUVT0.jpg

**Глава I**

**_Уже давно должен был наступить рассвет, но сквозь затянутое дымом небо солнце не пробивалось. Где-то далеко внизу горел город, и даже на такую высоту доносились крики людей. Рассекаемый крыльями воздух свистел, точно рвущийся парус. Отчаянно хотелось спикировать вниз, дохнуть огнем и сжечь то, что еще не было уничтожено. Но на разрушенной башне замка стояла фигурка с луком, и даже отсюда было видно, как блестит в пламени пожара обсидиановый наконечник стрелы.  
Откуда-то сверху прилетел порыв чужого ветра. Дым немного рассеялся, и поднявшееся солнце осветило город. На востоке стали видны ломаные пики Черных гор. Дракон в последний раз покружился над уничтоженным замком и поднялся вверх, чтобы поймать восходящий поток…_ **

Проснувшийся под утро Клинт стоял у окна и смотрел куда-то на восток. Естественно, Черных гор отсюда видно не было, впрочем, как и рассвета — с ночи моросило, и обложенное тучами небо не навевало ничего, кроме уныния.  
Во дворе гостиницы уже начиналась обычная утренняя суета: одни постояльцы отправлялись по своим делам, другие только прибывали и разгружались. Ржание лошадей, разноязычный гомон, скрип ворот и поверх всего этого — мерно стучащий по оконному карнизу осенний дождь.  
В кровати позади него заворочалась под одеялом Барбара. Клинт обернулся к ней и наткнулся на сонный, но крайне недовольный взгляд.  
— Милый, если ты не мерзнешь, это не значит, что можно застужать комнату, — проворчала она, закутываясь поплотнее. — Еще и сырость разводишь…  
Клинт смутился и тут же закрыл окно ставнями, оставив только узкую щель.  
— Извини, не подумал.  
Барбара продолжала хмуро смотреть на него из-под одеяла. Клинт хмыкнул, сосредоточился и осторожно выдохнул. Воздух в комнате ощутимо нагрелся. Барбара перестала мерзнуть и высунулась наружу.  
— Так-то лучше. Зачем ты вскочил спозаранку?  
— Да так… — Клинт почесал затылок, не зная, как объяснить. — Выспался, наверное.  
— И это говорит человек, готовый лежать в постели хоть до полудня, - закатила глаза Барбара. — Придумай что получше.  
Клинт присел на край кровати и провалился в мягкую перину. Барбара сразу же подползла к нему, обняла со спины и устроила подбородок на его плече. От ее волос пахло ромашкой и совсем чуть-чуть — железом. Клинт закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, расслабляясь в ее руках.  
— Плохой сон приснился, да? — тихонько спросила она и поцеловала его в висок.  
— Не то чтобы плохой, — задумчиво отозвался Клинт. — И не то чтобы сон. Что-то очень странное. Там был дракон, разрушивший город, и я собирался его убить. Вот только… — он запнулся. — Я все видел с высоты. Словно сам был… драконом.  
Он открыл глаза и повернул голову, встречаясь глазами с женой. Она немного хмурилась, но слушала с интересом.  
— И чем все закончилось?  
— Дракон поднялся ввысь и полетел на восток. А потом я проснулся. Знаешь, я никогда не летал и не думаю, что смогу. Тот раз на охоте в Хокштадте не считается, я даже не успел понять, что происходит, как мы уже сверзились вниз. Но то, что мне снилось, было так реально, словно я уже это делал.  
— Полетать, значит, захотелось?  
По тону Барбары Клинт понял, что его беспокойство она сейчас не разделит и постарается избавить от него самого Клинта.  
Она усмехнулась и потянула его к себе, заваливая на перину. Клинт послушно улегся на спину и позволил себя оседлать, попутно отметив, что Барбара больше не выглядит сонной. В синих глазах заплясали бесенята, а на губах расцвела коварная улыбка. Барбара наклонилась к нему и заговорила полушепотом:  
— Знаешь, будь я кем-то вроде моих подруг из пансионата, например, Шерон, я бы начала фантазировать о том, что твой разум пытается тебе сообщить нечто важное и поэтому ты видишь себя во сне раздвоенным. Еще бы я сказала, что стремление дракона на восток может означать твое желание уехать в родное королевство, осесть там и не возвращаться в ненавистный Торнсвальд.  
— Сколько всего сразу, — усмехнулся Клинт, чувствуя, как у него внутри все поднимается от ее вкрадчивого шепота. — Особенно про ненавистный Торнсвальд. Это точно мой разум, а не твой?  
Барбара фыркнула:  
— Радуйся, что я не Ванда и не говорю, что в тебе внезапно прорезался дар предвидения.  
— Хорошо, что я не могу видеть будущее.  
— Знаешь, а это умение очень пригодилось бы, когда тебе приходит в голову играть на деньги в каком-нибудь кабаке, — тут же съехидничала Барбара.  
— Зачем, если у меня есть ты? — простодушно спросил Клинт. — Ты всегда оттащишь меня от стола и стукнешь черепами ребят, которые мне проигрывают. Или выигрывают.  
— Не пытайся подольститься, муженек, я знаю все твои хитрости!  
— Мне всегда казалось, что из-за них я тебе и нравлюсь.  
Барбара рассмеялась: при всей своей простоте Клинт знал, что его непосредственность всегда действует как надо. Он порой не понимал, что такого особенного в нем нашла жена, да и она сама задавала этот вопрос в минуты особого напряжения между ними. Но зато Клинт знал, что без нее ему будет намного, намного хуже и поэтому держался за нее изо всех сил.  
Барбара заметила, как он смотрит на нее, и потянулась к его правой ладони. Клинт понял, что она затеяла, но все равно вздрогнул, когда кончик ее языка коснулся шипа над одной из костяшек. Она заметила его реакцию и тут же лизнула второй шип, потом третий, четвертый. Когда она добралась до большого пальца, Клинт не выдержал, зарычал и рванулся, переворачивая их обоих.  
— Ух ты, да я вижу в тебе пламя! — с восторгом выдохнула Барбара.  
Клинт замер.  
— Правда видишь?  
— Правда, — она приподнялась на локтях и поцеловала его. — Не волнуйся, я не боюсь обжечься.  
От последней фразы у Клинта полыхнули глаза.  
— Я хочу тебя. Так хочу, что самому жарко.  
Она ничего не ответила и только приглашающе ему улыбнулась. Клинт решил, что сейчас можно ненадолго сойти с ума и забыть про гостиницу, работу и странные сны.

  
**Глава II**

По давным-давно установившейся традиции, первым по утрам из комнаты спускался Клинт. Находил в харчевне при гостинице удобное местечко, делал заказ и приглядывался к остальным посетителям. К нему тоже приглядывались: даже в крупных городах плащ охотника был заметной деталью.  
Вот и сейчас на Клинта таращилось полдюжины местных ребятишек. Клинт наблюдал за ними, пряча усмешку, и ждал, когда у кого-то хватит смелости подойти. Наконец от группы отделился самый старший и опасливо приблизился к его столу.  
— Сэр, мы с ребятам немного поспорили, — он немного стушевался, но продолжил: — сэр, а вы правда охотник на драконов?  
— Ну допустим, — кивнул Клинт.  
Мальчишка засиял:  
— Ух ты! Я же говорил! — он обернулся к остальным: — Я говорил вам! А ваш плащ, он из шкуры дракона, да?  
Клинт рассмеялся. Каждый раз один и тот же вопрос, причем ни пол, ни возраст на это никак не влияют.  
— Нет, мой плащ сделан из обычной коровы. Драконья шкура слишком тяжелая и неудобная штука, чтобы таскать ее на себе каждый день.  
— Но она же такая прочная!  
— Не совсем, — покачал головой Клинт. — Она действительно плохо поддается железу, но чтобы ты знал: практически всех драконов убивают обсидианом.  
Клинт вынул из-под полы плаща арбалетный болт с черным наконечником и протянул мальчишке. Тот потянулся было, чтобы взять, но напоролся взглядом на покрытую чешуей ладонь Клинта и тут же одернул руку.  
— Не бойся, это просто перчатка, — Клинт положил болт на стол, чтобы пацан мог взять его сам.  
— А перчатки? Они из драконьей шкуры? — быстро опомнился тот.  
— Из кожи, — поправил его Клинт — Выглядит довольно мерзко, признаю.  
— Я тоже такие хочу!  
— Найди дракона и попроси у него кусок на выделку.  
Пацан повертел болт в руках и с сожалением положил обратно.  
— В наших краях драконы не водятся.  
— Я бы на твоем месте радовался, — посерьезнел Клинт. — Драконы, парень, это не только пропавшая скотина и огонь с неба. Если дракон селится рядом с человеком, то скоро это место начинает умирать. Поля высыхают, водоемы гниют, живность дохнет, дети болеют. Дракон тянет жизнь из всего, до чего может дотянуться, такая у него суть, иначе издохнет сам. Долго в этих местах никто не выдерживает: либо умирают, либо сбегают прочь. А когда дракону больше не из чего высасывать соки, он находит себе новое место — и все начинается по новой.  
— Но как же так? — озадаченно протянул мальчишка. — Неужели люди не замечают, когда огромное чудовище появляется рядом с ними?  
— А здесь таится самое главное коварство этих тварей — они не всегда похожи на монстров…  
Договорить Клинт не успел: его отвлекла внезапная тишина, установившаяся в харчевне. Причина тишины была обычная — Барбара при полном параде спускалась с лестницы. Вчерашние посетители уже оценили это зрелище после ужина и теперь с усмешкой поглядывали на тех, кто прибыл сегодня утром.  
Посмотреть действительно было на что. В первую очередь, Барбара была в брюках — неслыханное даже для столицы Торнсвальда дело. Сидящий неподалеку от Клинта священник тут же что-то неодобрительно забормотал.  
Во-вторых, Барбара была просто неприлично красива. Вроде и ничего особенного, светлые волосы забраны в косу, броского макияжа нет, а все равно — Клинт смотрел на нее влюбленным глазами и не сдерживал улыбки. Прочие присутствующие также оценили эффектность его супруги, и кое-откуда даже стали доноситься восхищенные возгласы.  
Ну и в-третьих, оружия на Барбаре было едва ли не больше, чем у самого Клинта под плащом. И это только видимого оружия. Клинт знал, что у нее полно запасных ножей чуть ли не под каждой заклепкой корсета. А железные шесты, спрятанные под свободными рукавами рубашки, уже стали легендой среди других охотников.  
В общем-то, оружие и воинственный вид были причиной, по которой народ обычно любовался, но не спешил подкатить к Барбаре с любезностями или попытаться ущипнуть ее за попку. Иногда, конечно, находились олухи без царя в голове, но они либо получали от самой Барбары, либо от Клинта уже где-нибудь в переулке.  
Барбара тем временем торжественно прошествовала через небольшой зальчик и присела рядом.  
— Что, травишь байки ребятне?  
— Ничего я не травлю, — обиделся Клинт. — Даже ни разу соврать не успел. Вот, опытом делюсь.  
— Ага, опытом, понятно, — Барбара отщипнула кусочек хлеба и отправила в рот. — Мальчик, он уже успел рассказать тебе про обсидиан?  
— Ну да, — пацан кивнул на лежащий болт. — Крутая штука.  
— Извини, отдать не могу, — развел руками Клинт, — Разве что вот…  
Он вынул из кармана наконечник от стрелы и протянул мальчишке. Тот взял осторожно, боясь коснуться перчаток из драконьей кожи, протараторил свое «спасибосэр» и галопом унесся к приятелям. Барбара посмотрела ему вслед.  
— Ты только что дал ребенку оружие, я правильно поняла?  
— Ой, да брось! Сточенный наконечник, им даже идиот не порежется!  
— Клинт, и все-таки ты это сделал.  
— Да я в его возрасте уже по канату разгуливал и умел драться на мечах, — возмутился Клинт. — Бобби, ничего ему не сделается, расслабься.  
Барбара привычно приложила ладонь к лицу.  
— Тебе нельзя доверять детей, ты сам до сих пор не вырос. Кстати, это наш заказ несут?  
— Ага, — довольно усмехнулся Клинт. — Тебе понравится.  
Ладная разносчица поставила на стол две большие тарелки с колбасками, фасолью, яичницей, какими-то оладушками. Клинт с наслаждением вдохнул запах жареного мяса и набросился на еду. Реакция Барбары была попрохладней:  
— Завтрак, достойный молотобойца. Ты серьезно?  
— А что? Вкусно же!  
Барбара подцепила на вилку кусочек оладьи и начала дотошно его изучать. Клинт фыркнул и вернулся к уничтожению завтрака.  
Краем глаза он продолжал наблюдать за залом. Посетители по-прежнему косились в их сторону, но интерес потихоньку начинал угасать. Разве что на противоположном конце зала засела подозрительно тихая компания из полудюжины мужчин. Один из них, молодой темноглазый рыцарь, едва ли не в упор таращился на Клинта. Аппетит это не портило, но все же было неприятно.  
— Знаешь, доедай-ка и мою порцию, — заявила Барбара, пододвигая Клинту почти нетронутую тарелку. — Чего добру зря пропадать.  
Клинт пожал плечами — при желании он мог сожрать целую жареную лошадь и это не было метафорой.  
— Позади тебя сидит толпа хмурых парней и почему-то смотрит в нашу сторону, — сообщил он между укусами. — Один в доспехах и…  
— …и пятеро попроще, — закончила за него жена. — Я успела заметить, когда спускалась. Думаешь, они сулят неприятности?  
— Не пойму пока. Может, просто поговорить хотят?  
— Хорошо, если так. Ты кого-то из них знаешь?  
Клинт качнул головой:  
— Впервые вижу. Хотя их главный мне кого-то напоминает.  
Кроме слегка назойливого внимания странная компания больше никак себя не проявляла. Но стоило Клинту закончить со второй тарелкой, как рыцарь поднялся и подошел к их столу.  
— Прошу прощения за неучтивость, но мне необходимо нарушить ваш покой.  
— Спасибо, что хоть позавтракать дали, — проворчал Клинт. — Чем обязаны, сэр… рыцарь?  
— Сэр Ланселот Леонский, рыцарь короля Николаса Свирепого, — представился тот.  
— Клинт Бартон, мастер-охотник, — кивнул ему Клинт. — Моя жена, леди Барбара.  
Ланселот склонился перед стулом Барбары на одно колено и поцеловал ее ладонь. Клинт с некоторым скепсисом наблюдал за этим зрелищем. Галантность этого парня начинала порядком раздражать.  
— Так все же, сэр Ланселот, что вам нужно?  
— Мой король приказал мне отыскать охотника на драконов, — без затей признался Ланселот.  
— И при чем здесь я? — усмехнулся Клинт. — Охотников на свете много, незачем было забираться в эту глушь, чтобы отыскать еще одного.  
Барбара изящно отпила из кружки вина, пряча улыбку — она хорошо знала этот тон.  
— Дело в том, что вас называют лучшим охотником всей Империи.  
— О, как лестно. А зачем вашему королю лучший охотник? И кстати, как само королевство называется?  
Лицо Ланселота закаменело.  
— Дал Хайлэнд, объединенные Мальмсберийские земли.  
— Я даже выговорить с первого раза не сумею, — рассмеялся Клинт. — А где это, если не секрет?  
Он готов был поклясться, что лицо рыцаря сейчас трещинами пойдет, но Барбара не позволила конфликту разгореться.  
— Сэр Ланселот, простите моего мужа, но он полный неуч, когда дело касается географии, — она чувствительно пнула Клинта под столом.  
— Мне что, должно быть стыдно? — возмутился он.  
— Как минимум неловко, — отрезала Барбара. — Дал Хайлэнд расположен на северо-востоке Империи, между заливом Ист-Вернесс и Черными горами. Король Николас Свирепый объединил разрозненные княжества двадцать четыре года назад и…  
При упоминании Черных гор Клинт замер, и дальнейший экскурс в историю прошел мимо его ушей. Зато Ланселот явно выглядел довольным, что Барбара так много знает о его королевстве и так охотно об этом рассказывает. Клинт уже почти решился послать его на все четыре стороны и уехать отсюда, как они и собирались, потому как об этом голосило растревоженное чутье, но тут Барбара снова пнула его, возвращая в реальность. Клинт поморщился и вернулся к разговору:  
— Да, все это крайне интересно, но вообще-то я спрашивал, зачем нужен вашему королю.  
Ланселот помрачнел и позволил себе без разрешения сесть за стол. Клинт решил пока не протестовать.  
— Его величеству нужен профессиональный охотник на драконов. Он считает, что в Дал Хайлэнде появился дракон. Несколько деревень уже разорены и…  
— Погодите, «он считает»? — перебил его Клинт. — Не хочу сказать про вашего короля ничего плохого, но почему он уверен, что это именно дракон, а не разбойники или стихия?  
— Потому что король Николас имел дело с драконами во время войны и знает, о чем говорит, — резко отозвался Ланселот.  
Клинт хотел было отпустить еще один комментарий, но почувствовал, что Барбара готова пнуть его в третий раз.  
— Значит, королю нужен охотник, чтобы избавиться от твари? — спросил он.  
— Его величество заплатит вам сто золотых империалов, если вы приедете.  
Клинт не сдержал ухмылки:  
— Сто империалов? Это несерьезно. Я больше потрачу, пока буду добираться в вашу глухомань, уж не обижайтесь.  
— Я не договорил, — твердо возразил Ланселот. — Король заплатит сто империалов, если вы приедете в Дал Хайленд. И тысячу сверх — за убитого дракона, — заметив интерес Клинта и Барбары, он договорил: — За каждого убитого дракона.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, последняя фраза рыцаря возымела вовсе не такое действие, которого он ждал.  
— Несколько драконов на сравнительно небольшой территории, — задумчиво произнес Клинт.  
Барбара кивнула.  
— Жуть.  
— Знаете, сэр Ланс…. Ланселот, — Клинт посмотрел рыцарю в глаза. — Я очень надеюсь, что ваш король ошибается. Иначе Дал Хайлэнд ждут большие бедствия.  
— Поэтому я нашел лучшего специалиста, — отбил выпад Ланселот.  
— Я охотник на драконов, а не волшебник. Больше одного за раз — очень паршивая перспектива, — Клинт потарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Пока я не даю вам своего согласия — мне нужно посоветоваться с женой.  
— Да, конечно.  
Ланселот встал и направился в сторону своих спутников перед этим бросив внимательный взгляд на руки Клинта.  
— Тебе не нравится его предложение? — спросила Барбара, когда они остались одни.  
— Мне не нравится он сам, — признался Клинт. — Да и работенку предлагают подозрительную. Я не могу полагаться на слова этого короля, переданные к тому же каким-то рыцарем.  
— Даже если они ошибаются — сто империалов за простую прогулку на север уже неплохо, — рассудительно заметила Барбара.  
— А тысяча за дракона — так вообще сказка, — хмыкнул Клинт.  
— Если он там есть.  
— Да, если есть, — Клинт немного помолчал. — Бобби, ты понимаешь, что если драконы действительно там обитают, то мне будет очень сложно отказаться от работы?  
— Мы уже однажды справились сразу с двумя.  
— Да, и к сожалению, я помню, чего это нам стоило.  
Клинт осторожно коснулся ее плеча. Барбара не вздрогнула и не стала сбрасывать его руку, но было видно, что напоминание о большом ожоге на плечах и спине её не порадовало.  
— Даже если так, они обещают хорошие деньги, — снова заговорила Барбара. — Если мы разберемся с их драконами, то сможем забыть о куче проблем.  
Клинт вздохнул и убрал руку.  
Он понимал, что имеет в виду жена. У них имелись накопленные за несколько лет охоты деньги, на которые можно неплохо жить, а обещанное королем Николасом вознаграждение прилично увеличило бы эту сумму. Можно было бы вернуться в столицу Империи, купить домик в пригороде, осесть на одном месте… Но Клинт опасался того, что с ним может случиться, если он «осядет». Барбара убеждала его, что ничего страшного не произойдет, но проверять на практике не хотелось.  
Была еще одна причина, по которой Клинт избегал оседлой жизни, но думать о ней сейчас не хотелось.  
— Если там окажется больше одной твари, ты в драку не полезешь, — заявил он.  
— Позволь мне решить самой, еще неизвестно, что мы там встретим! — возмутилась Барбара.  
— Тем более, я не позволю тебе рисковать.  
— Клинт!  
— Я все сказал, — он встал и кивнул Ланселоту, сидящему в отдалении. — Давай собираться.  
Барбара раздосадованно что-то прошипела под нос, но он не стал слушать. Конечно, она еще не раз попытается переубедить его по дороге в Дал Хайленд, он это знал, но бывали случаи, когда его упрямство оказывалось сильнее.

  
**Глава III**

Нежиться в теплой постели, слушать дыхание своей женщины, которая спит рядом, и одновременно с этим ни на секунду не прерывать путешествие? Еще два дня назад Клинт бы сказал, что такое вряд ли возможно. Ан нет — вполне возможно. Король Николас оказался столь любезен, что предоставил наемным работникам отличную карету для путешествия в Дал Хайленд. Клинт поначалу хотел отказаться, решив, что верхом они доберутся вдвое быстрее, но потом все-таки поддался на уговоры жены и решил провести время с комфортом.  
Снаружи раздавалось недовольное ржание и щелканье кнута. По крыше повозки тихонько постукивал дождь. Клинт приоткрыл глаза и увидел в щели между занавесками серое небо и мелькающую желтизну леса.  
Да уж, ехать верхом в такую погоду как минимум мерзко. Клинт приподнялся, отыскивая взглядом ботинки и брюки.  
— Я проведаю лошадей, — прошептал он на ухо Барбаре.  
Она пробормотала что-то в подушку и отвернулась. Клинт на всякий случай накрыл ее пледом, натянул на себя льняную рубашку, убедился, что кроме его ладоней ничего не видно, и, подцепив куртку, высунулся из кареты.  
Снаружи оказалось не так уныло, как он подумал. Карета и ее сопровождающие ехали по светлому осеннему лесу, окутанному туманом. Клинт с наслаждением вдохнул влажный воздух и прикрыл глаза. Кроме уже привычных запахов кареты, лошадей и подчиненных сэра Ланселота ничего не обнаружилось.  
— Остановить карету, господин?  
Клинт открыл глаза и посмотрел на кучера.  
— Нет, не надо, я и так справлюсь.  
Он свистнул, пару раз цокнул языком, и через полминуты к карете прискакал чем-то взбудораженный Норт. Клинт усмехнулся:  
— Что, мальчик, скучно куда-то идти без меня, да?  
Норт мотнул головой, приглашая хозяина покататься.  
— Вижу, что скучно, — Клинт похлопал его по шее. — Давай прогуляемся.  
Он перешагнул с подножки кареты в стремя и уселся в седло. Норт довольно заржал и сорвался с шага на рысь — Клинт едва успел ухватиться за вожжи.  
Норту медленное движение не нравилось. Кобылка Барбары и их грузовой мерин отнеслись к путешествию на север как к отпуску, а Норт чувствовал себя застоявшимся и поэтому пользовался всякой возможностью порезвиться. Почему для этого ему нужен седок и почему нельзя побегать самому, Клинт не понимал.  
Они за пару мгновений миновали кучера, сопровождающих и вырвались далеко вперед. Дорога была так себе, но потомка диких мустангов это не останавливало. От бьющего в лицо ветра и тряски Клинт окончательно проснулся.  
Впереди в лесном массиве показался просвет. Они поднялись на пригорок, откуда было видно, что дорога раздваивается: одна половинка уходила глубоко в лес и поднималась к горному ущелью, вторая спускалась к озеру. Норт захотел к воде и уже даже рванулся вниз, но Клинт его удержал. Что-то в панораме озера его настораживало. Вернее сказать, настораживало то, что ему тут беспричинно нравилось.  
Вдалеке, в той стороне, куда уходила верхняя дорога, было несколько мелких поселений. Клинт бы даже уловил запах ближайшего, если бы постарался.  
— Давай-ка спустимся, приятель, — он похлопал Норта по крупу. — Кажется, там нас ждет что-то интересное.  
Уговаривать коня не пришлось — он сорвался с места так резво, что только грязь из-под копыт полетела.  
Возле самой воды они вдруг нырнули в плотный туман, укутывающий озеро вдоль кромки берега. На самом берегу оказалось невероятно тихо. Клинт бы сказал, что так бывает только в безветренные зимние ночи. Но факт: не было слышно птиц и плеск волн почти не пробивался сквозь густое белое молоко.  
Клинт отпустил Норта побегать (конь сразу же влез в воду и принялся жадно пить), а сам прислушался к себе. Вроде бы ничего странного не было, но легкая-легкая тревога где-то на границе ощущений не отпускала. Это не столько беспокоило, сколько раздражало: Клинт не любил не понимать, чего от него хочет чутье. Он поглядел, как Норт беззаботно топчется по мелководью, и решил пока не обращать внимания и избавиться от тревоги самым простым способом — смыть ее. Подумав об этом, Клинт вздохнул, прислушался к местности на предмет наблюдателей, никого не нашел и стал снимать с себя рубашку.  
Вода, конечно, разная бывает: дождевая, колодезная или вот такая озерная, но она всегда вода. Придя к этому несомненно глубокому выводу, Клинт опустился на колени и окунул голову в озеро.  
Звуки внешнего мира как отрезало.  
На мгновение перед внутренним взором открылся местный донный мир: слух уловил движение рыбных косяков, подводных течений, колыхающихся водорослей. Уловил и тут же выдал картинку — серую, как в сумерках, но довольно четкую.  
Долго слушать Клинт не стал, вылез обратно.  
Норт, которому надоело без дела шляться вдоль берега, стоял рядышком и с любопытством смотрел на хозяина.  
— Ну и чего тебе? — спросил Клинт, откашливаясь.  
Норт шумно фыркнул и ткнулся ему в плечо. Клинт улыбнулся и ласково погладил мягкий лошадиный нос. Нехитрый ритуал омовения сделал свое дело — дрожащая струна внутри него успокоилась и затихла. На душе снова был мир и покой.  
Они вышли обратно на берег, где Клинт оставил одежду, и в этот момент из тумана послышался скрип деревянных колес и чья-то неразборчивая речь. Сообразив, что его сейчас увидят, Клинт спешно бросился одеваться.  
Крестьянская телега, запряженная двумя игреневыми тяжеловозами, показалась, когда он едва успел застегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на куртке. Лошадьми правил плешивый смуглый старик, рядом с ним устроилась девушка, как заметил Клинт, на сносях. Следом за телегой шли двое: парень в соломенной шляпе и мелкий пацан, не то его сын, не то младший брат. В самой повозке было битком всякого крестьянского скарба, клеток с птицей и, кажется, даже поросят.  
На Клинта покосились, но и только. Он коротко кивнул старику, проявляя некоторую почтительность к его возрасту, и тоже ничего не сказал. Зато Норт не растерялся и тут же подскочил к тяжеловозам пообщаться. На его жизнерадостное ржание они ответили флегматичными храпом, не сбиваясь с шага. Норт погарцевал перед ними, словно жеребенок какой-то, но поняв, что собратья с ним играть не будут, отстал. Клинт коротко ему цокнул: пора было возвращаться.  
На обратном пути Клинта снова что-то кольнуло в сердце. Он оглянулся, но телега с селянами уже скрылась в тумане.  
К удивлению Клинта, за время его отсутствия процессия во главе с Ланселотом далеко не продвинулась. Он застал их едва ли не на прежнем месте, когда вернулся — у кареты сломалась передняя ось и возница с помощником занимались ремонтом. Остальные воспользовались заминкой и занялись кто чем: готовкой обеда, лошадьми, чисткой оружия.  
Сам Ланселот восседал на бревне рядом с каретой и кисло обозревал окрестности. Завидев подъезжающего Клинта, он тут же встал.  
— Нагулялись?  
— Да так, — Клинт почесал затылок. — Здесь весьма живописно.  
— Рад, что вам понравилось, — съехидничал рыцарь. — А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы разгрузили карету от своего багажа — Леди Барбара запретила моим людям его трогать.  
Клинт кашлянул в ладонь, пряча усмешку, и направился к карете.  
Барбара оделась и даже немного прибралась внутри. Сейчас она была занята чтением и вокруг ничего не замечала.  
— Дорогая, с добрым утром!  
Барбара нахмурилась и подняла указательный палец, как бы говоря: «Не мешай». От книги она даже не оторвалась. Клинт знал эту ее особенность: пока не закончит главу, внимания от нее не добиться. Он махнул рукой и принялся вытаскивать дорожные ящики. Внутри что-то мелодично звякнуло.  
— Не разбей, — пробормотала Барбара и перелистнула страницу.  
— Если тебя так волнуют твои колбы, спускайся и помоги мне, — проворчал Клинт.  
— Ага, сейчас, — отозвалась она, даже не сдвинувшись с места.  
Клинт выгрузил два ящика и с тоской покосился на остальные. Нет, тяжело ему не было, еще чего, но почему, дракон побери, нельзя было дать сделать это помощникам Ланселота?  
— Не пыхти так, мужчина всей мой жизни, — Барбара захлопнула книгу и улыбнулась мужу. — Ты сам не любишь, когда посторонние трогают твои игрушки. Так почему я должна любить?  
— Действительно, — буркнул Клинт. — Куча опасного оружия и алхимические реторты — как будто нет разницы?  
— Из этих реторт добывается оружие не менее опасное, — поучительно сказала Барбара. — К тому же ты точно умеешь с ними обращаться, а они наверняка что-нибудь да расколотят.  
Клинт промолчал.  
— Мастер, вам помочь?  
Они с Барбарой удивленно посмотрели на Леопольда, самого молодого из людей Ланселота. Тот переминался с ноги на ногу и, кажется, уже жалел, что предложил помощь.  
— А тебе не тяжело будет, парень? — с сомнением спросил Клинт.  
— Я справлюсь. Точно справлюсь, — без особой уверенности ответил тот. — Все равно я ничем больше не занят.  
Клинт пожал плечами, мол, как хочешь, и полез за сундуком с какими-то жениными штучками. Леопольд принял поклажу, естественно, тут же начал заваливаться с ней на спину, но к нему подоспел здоровяк Маккензи и успел подхватить сундук.  
— Лео, шел бы ты с обедом помогать, — посоветовал он товарищу.  
— Я не поварешка! — возмутился тот.  
— Но и не грузчик точно, — заметил Клинт. — Если бы ты разбил этот сундук, Барбара сделала бы из тебя чучелко для своих опытов. Ему тут же прилетело в затылок свернутым плащом от услышавшей это жены.  
Дальнейшая разгрузка прошла бодрее: Маккензи оказался парнем рукастым, и даже сундук с оружием поднял легко. Вдвоем они быстро разгрузили карету от багажа и поставили ее на разборные козлы, чтобы заменить сломанную ось. Маккензи покосился на Клинта, когда тот одной рукой легко поднял кузов кареты за одну сторону, тогда как самому Маккензи помогал возница. Покосился, но промолчал.  
Барбара тем временем развлекалась светским разговором с сэром Ланселотом и попутно помогала накрывать походный столик. Налаживание быта окончательно отвлекло Клинта от утренних размышлений.

  
**Глава IV**

После позднего завтрака, плавно перетекшего в ранний ужин, когда все занялись своими делами, Клинт полез проверять «рабочий набор».  
Рабочим набором Барбара называла ту часть арсенала, которой Клинт пользовался постоянно и практически всегда держал наготове. Лук, колчан, арбалет, несколько клинков, метательные ножи, аркан толстой проволоки и всякая мелочевка. Понятное дело, что Клинт не таскал все это на себе — часть была под рукой, часть крепилась к сбруе Норта. Просто приятно было знать, что самое важное всегда поблизости.  
Клинт вытащил из продолговатого кофра лук и придирчиво осмотрел его на предмет мелких трещин или расшатанных болтов.  
— Ничего себе, — присвистнул возникший рядом Леопольд. — Он что, покрыт сталью?  
— Ха, конечно нет, — покачал головой Клинт. — Это слишком сложно. Нет, приятель, мой лук полностью металлический.  
Леопольд лишь изумленно вытаращился.  
— Он ж наверняка тяжеленный, как из него стрелять? — спросил подошедший Маккензи.  
— В этом и смысл. Подержи-ка, я тетиву поищу.  
Маккензи не удержался от возгласа, когда Клинт отдал ему лук и полез копаться в кофре. На свет белый была извлечена средняя тетива, подходящая и для охоты, и для обычной стрельбы.  
— Она что, тоже?.. — не поверил глазам Леопольд.  
— Само собой. Тут все из металла — никакой другой материал пламени дракона не выдержит, — объяснил Клинт. — Лук делали в столичной кузнице. Есть там один мастер, знает секрет связанных сплавов, он добился, чтобы металл был прочным, но сравнительно легким. Дорого берет: никто не способен повторить его работу, слишком сложный процесс. Но оно того стоит — мои луки меня ни разу не подводили.  
— А тетива?  
— Тоже с хитростью — сама сплетена из упругой проволоки, а для огнестойкости покрыта «волчьей пеной».  
— Но она все равно неудобна для охоты, — засомневался Леопольд.  
— Ее же натянуть невозможно, — поддакнул Маккензи. — И сам лук не сгибается, я попробовал.  
Клинт отобрал у него лук, прижал одно из плеч лука к земле, а на другое натянул тетиву. Привычно, без особых усилий. Маккензи, Лео да и все остальные, ставшие свидетелями сцены, уважительно помалкивали. Ланселот что-то негромко спросил у Барбары, на что она ответила смехом.  
— И как из этой бандуры стрелять?  
— Молча, приятель, молча, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.  
Он вытащил из колчана стрелу, обычную, не боевую, но тоже похожую на небольшое копье, и поискал глазами мишень. Подходящая цель быстро нашлась: на другом краю поляны росла приметная березка. Хорошая, высокая березка, ствол толщиной с его руку. Подойдет для показательного опыта. Он закинул стрелу на тетиву и выстрелил почти без прицела.  
Стрела прошла сквозь дерево, словно призрак. Поначалу никто даже не понял, что случилось, и со всех сторон начали раздаваться неуверенные смешки. А потом береза стала красиво и неотвратимо заваливаться наземь. Спустя несколько секунд это была просто куча пожелтевших веток и одиноко торчащий пень.  
— Ни черта себе, — пробормотал возница.  
Довольный Клинт щелкнул по луку ногтем.  
— Кто вернет мне стрелу?  
Леопольд сорвался с места и побежал в заросли искать пропажу.  
— Да, неплохой способ рубки дров, мастер-охотник, — иронично заметил Ланселот. — Можете неплохо зарабатывать на лесоповале.  
— А вы — на бирже труда, сэр рыцарь, — парировал Клинт. — Столько предложений работы, не знаю, за какое ухватиться.  
Ответа Ланселота он не услышал: запыхавшийся Леопольд вернулся со стрелой и горстью опилок в руке.  
— Ствол — в щепки! — объявил он, возвращая стрелу Клинту. — Она его не просто сломала, она его раздробила на куски!  
— А теперь представь, что будет, если я попаду в чью-то ногу, к примеру, — сдержанно сказал Клинт. — Или в руку. Или в голову.  
Леопольд сбледнул с лица. Барбара рассмеялась, разряжая обстановку:  
— Не волнуйся, Лео, на людей он не охотится.  
— Ну как сказать, — не согласился Клинт. — Иногда охочусь на существ, похожих на людей.  
— Не передергивай, это другое.  
— Големы? — тут же заинтересовался Маккензи. — Мертвяки?  
— Драконы, — припечатал Клинт, недовольный, что поднял эту тему. — Я охочусь на драконов.  
Первое удивление прошло, и на Клинта со всех сторон посыпались вопросы. Он терпеливо отвечал, стараясь не раскрывать цеховые секреты. Постепенно разговор разросся, начали вспоминаться разные байки о драконах, случаи на охоте и прочие связанные вещи. Клинт все меньше говорил, слушал и посмеивался про себя. Ланселот, которому надоел простой и безделье подчиненных, уже собрался рявкнуть, да погромче, но не успел.  
В шум разговора, в шелест листьев и ржание лошадей вплелся чей-то далекий крик. Клинт даже не понял, кому он мог принадлежать, просто внутренней своей сутью уловил, что это крик жертвы. Он умолк на полуслове и замер.  
Все невольно затихли. Через мгновение крик повторился. Теперь Клинт смог различить, что это человек, женщина, довольно молодая. Кричали со стороны озера. Клинт невольно вспомнил крестьян, встреченных утром.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Ланселот.  
Клинт недовольно вскинул руку, заставляя его замолчать. Рыцарю это не понравилось, но обращать на него внимания было некогда. Клинт закрыл глаза, погружаясь в звуки леса, и сделал несколько шагов в ту сторону, откуда, как он считал, кричали. К сожалению, больше ничего услышать не удалось.  
— Кто-то звал на помощь, — произнес Клинт, открывая глаза.  
— Я ничего не слышал, — самоуверенно заявил рыцарь.  
«Да уж куда тебе!» — со злостью подумал Клинт, но вслух сказал:  
— Надо бы проверить.  
— Решили бросаться на каждый подозрительный звук?  
Ответить Клинт не успел: над лесом разнесся угрожающий низкий рев. Лошади испуганно заржали и начали рваться с привязи. Еще бы, они слышат лучше людей и прекрасно знают, что надо бояться того, как так рычит.  
— Что это было? — первым опомнился Ланселот.  
— Дракон, — почти спокойно отозвалась Барбара, бросаясь к своему оружию. — Напал на кого-то.  
Следом за ними разом заговорили все остальные. Сквозь гомон снова донесся женский крик, на этот раз оборвавшийся на самой верхней ноте.  
— Змеево пекло! — выругался Клинт, подхватывая оружие и бросаясь за плащом. — Норт!  
Конь прискакал к хозяину, когда тот вешал на спину лук. Клинт вскочил в седло, проверил, все ли на месте и уже нестись на крики, когда увидел, что жена собирается ехать с ним.  
— Бобби, остаешься здесь! — скомандовал он.  
Естественно, она стала возражать:  
— Я не собираюсь стоять в стороне!  
— Так не стой! Охраняй обоз и людей, пока меня нет!  
— Издеваешься?  
— Если эта тварь вас почует, ты сможешь ее отогнать до моего возвращения.  
— Клинт, я не буду торчать здесь как привязанная!  
— Я сказал, Барбара!  
Сэр Ланселот пытался вставить в их диалог хотя бы слово, но его никто не слушал. Клинт пришпорил Норта и тот галопом рванул с места. Ломиться через заросли было глупо, степной рысак там бы застрял. Поэтому пришлось ехать тем же путем, каким Клинт спускался к озеру сегодня утром. Облегчало задачу то, что его внутренний компас уже настроился на примерное место, а значит, сбиться даже при желании будет сложно.  
Но больше всего Клинт сейчас боялся не заблудиться, а не успеть.

  
**Глава V**

Дракона издалека было не только слышно, но и видно. Клинт заметил дым и всполохи огня из-за лесного массива еще за милю, поэтому, не теряя времени, вытащил стрелу из колчана и положил на лук. Держать поводья Норта при этом было необязательно — тот уже знал, что нужно делать и куда скакать. Единственный в мире конь, который не боится драконов.  
Они обогнули заросли по длинной дуге, и Клинт, наконец, увидел, что происходит. К сожалению, он действительно опоздал. К счастью — не до конца.  
Развороченная повозка не то дотлевала, не то только начинала разгораться: из-за дыма было не видно. Между обломками виднелись слегка поджаренные тушки крестьянской скотины и труп парня в соломенной шляпе. Труп, потому что вместо головы у него теперь было что-то небольшое и обугленное.  
Посреди этого бардака сидел средних размеров черный дракон и лениво взмахивал крыльями, разгоняя дым.  
Девушка стояла на коленях, закрывая собой мальчишку, и истошно вопила от ужаса. К ее крикам добавлялся шум от выживших поросят, которые не могли выбраться из сломанной клетки и теперь верещали так, что слышно должно было быть на другом берегу. Дракон наворачивал вокруг них всех круги, примериваясь, и выглядело это мерзко, потому что тварь просто играла с добычей.  
Старика нигде видно не было — видимо, был убит первым.  
Клинт сжал бока Норта коленями, заставляя притормозить, и выстрелил. Первая стрела тварь не зацепила, но дело свое сделала: дракон отвлекся на угрозу в лице охотника и оставил в покое девушку и мальчишку. Клинт выскользнул из седла, схватил копье и хлопнул Норта по крупу — мол, беги давай, да подальше от огня. Тот послушно потрусил обратно, готовый в любой момент броситься отвлекать тварь.  
Дракон зашипел и с силой ударил шипастым хвостом по земле. Эффекта это не дало — мокрый речной песок хвоста просто не заметил. Клинт усмехнулся и выпустил вторую стрелу. Дракон успел заметить это и рванулся в сторону, но Клинт не зря считался хорошим охотником: он успел рассчитать, куда дернется массивная туша твари. Стрела с визгливым искрежом прочертила на чешуйчатой шкуре черную дорожку.  
Тварь злобно зарычала — не то от боли, не то просто от неожиданности — и понеслась в сторону Клинта. Тот успел выстрелить еще два раза, пропорол одной из стрел выставленное драконом по дурости крыло и ломанулся в кусты. Через две секунды взбешенный второй раной дракон выдохнул пламя и кусты запылали, словно сухой валежник.  
Клинт продирался сквозь горящие ветки, надеясь отойти подальше и выйти с другой стороны, откуда дракон его ждать не будет. Откуда-то издалека раздалось ржание Норта — он и вправду отвлекал тварь от хозяина как мог. Клинт понял, что ему дали небольшую фору.  
Дракон так и не понял, что охотник не собирается превращаться в шашлык, и полез в горящие заросли искать добычу. В этот момент Клинт, обошедший его сбоку, снова выстрелил. Выстрел был рисковый — Клинт положил на тетиву сразу три стрелы. Средняя тетива, которую он так и не сменил после похвальбы перед Леопольдом и остальными, едва выдержала подобное насилие. Но риск того стоил: из трех стрел две попали в дракона, одна впилась в шею, вторая — под правое крыло.  
И вот тут тварь рассвирепела по-настоящему.  
В Клинта прилетел огненный плевок, помешавший выстрелить еще раз. Сам же дракон узкой черной тенью скользнул в его сторону по земле. Крылья он теперь предусмотрительно сложил на спине и вообще постарался стать как можно тоньше. Клинт, который хотел вначале броситься в сторону озера, надеясь загнать дракона на мелководье, понял, что в воде он будет не менее подвижен.  
Тактику следовало менять и поживее.  
Он едва успел наложить стрелу на тетиву и выпустить ее, когда тварь с шипением налетела на него и обдала огнем с близкого расстояния. Клинт рефлекторно закрыл рукой глаза, хотя толку от этого, как и вреда, впрочем, было немного. Когда выдохнутое драконом пламя немного рассеялось, стало видно, что сильнее всего от жара пострадали только штаны Клинта. Сам виноват, поленился их как следует пропитать огнеупорным составом.  
Дракон, увидевший, как Клинт торопливо отряхивается от огня, замер и даже сделал шаг назад. Клинт был готов поклясться, что в красных, с вертикальными зрачками, змеевых глазах мелькнуло удивление.  
К слову, опомнился дракон довольно быстро и бросился к противнику снова, уже, видимо, доставать зубами и когтями. Клинт выхватил из-за плеча копье и швырнул в него, но прицелиться как следует не получилось, к тому же нужно было увернуться самому, поэтому копье пролетело мимо и впилось в песок. Сам Клинт грохнулся оземь и едва успел откатиться в сторону — драконья пасть с лязганьем захлопнулась в футе от него. Лук выбило из руки и отбросило в сторону. Клинт вытянул из ножен меч и успел выставить перед собой, прежде чем пасть успела сомкнуться на его бедре. Сталь царапнула дракона по носу, но и только. В следующую секунду дракон выбил клинок из его руки ударом передней лапы. Клинт остался лежать на песке почти безоружным, а над ним нависала кровожадная тварь.  
На мгновение они встретились взглядами. Откуда-то из глубины драконьей глотки донесся тихий рык, явственно обещавший Клинту поджарить того и разорвать на части. Необязательно в точно таком порядке.  
Клинт судорожно шарил по бокам в поисках ножа с обсидиановым лезвием, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Пусть тварь считает, что он просто не может отвести взгляд.  
Дракон думал, что это он гипнотизирует жертву.  
Дракон немного ошибался. Но понять он этого не успел: позади них раздалось сердитое ржание Норта, а еще через полсекунды дракон сипло завизжал. Извернувшись на песке, Клинт увидел, что Норт топчет хвост твари со всей своей дурной лошадиной силы. Тварь подобного не потерпела и развернулась, чтобы поджарить наглеца, но Норт не стал дожидаться этого — привычно увернулся от огня и резво потрусил в сторону воды. Дракон бросился за ним следом, размахивая хвостом и плюясь пламенем.  
Клинт тем временем откатился в сторону своего лука, вскочил на ноги, выхватил стрелу и кое-как выстрелил. Стрела скользнула по шкуре, оставляя царапину, но особого урона твари не нанесла.  
Дракон взревел, развернулся и изрыгнул из себя целый огненный смерч.  
Клинт присел на одно колено и пригнулся, пропуская пламя над собой.  
Норт, успевший забежать в воду почти по колено, заржал почти издевательски.  
Конечно, опасно было доводить его до крайней степени бешенства, но зато тактика «мячика», когда дракон метался между двумя охотниками или, как сейчас, между охотником и боевым конем, была самой продуктивной.  
Дракон понял, что его дразнят, замер и медленно попятился, стараясь не упускать из виду ни коня, ни Клинта.  
— Какая умная сволочь, — пробормотал Клинт, накладывая очередную стрелу на тетиву.  
Дракон увидел, что в него собираются стрелять, замер и пригнулся, стараясь слиться с берегом. Норт коротко всхрапнул, спрашивая разрешения, но Клинт не ответил — он собирался одним выстрелом если не прикончить тварь, то хотя бы тяжело ранить. А для этого нужно было рассчитать, куда она рванется в следующий момент.  
К сожалению, не все всегда идет по плану.  
Клинт прицелился, выдохнул, отпуская стрелу в полет и… Тетива с жалобным треньканьем лопнула, ударив его по лицу.  
Вместо идеального выстрела получилось черти что — стрела воткнулась в песок, не пролетев и пяти ярдов.  
— Змеево пекло, — выругался Клинт.  
Дракон понял, что у него теперь есть преимущество и метнулся в его сторону со скоростью степной гюрзы.  
Менять тетиву на новую было некогда, следовало спасаться самому. Клинт отбросил бесполезный лук и кувыркнулся в сторону. Он едва успел подхватить меч и замахнуться.  
Лезвие бесполезно чиркнуло в воздухе.  
Драконья пасть бесполезно захлопнулась где-то там же.  
Клинт снова замахнулся, но на этот раз дракон оказался проворней: извернулся вокруг своей оси, и в следующий миг Клинта сбило с ног ударом хвоста.  
Он отлетел в сторону, ухитрившись не выпустить из рук меч и не напороться на него же. Ребра болели так сильно, что это даже не сразу чувствовалось, настолько они занемели. Клинт едва сумел вдохнуть и увернуться от второго удара.  
Сам дракон снова зарычал, и на этот раз его обещание было вполне прозрачным — оторвать Клинту все выступающие части тела. Клинт в ответ прорычал что-то не менее доброжелательное. Дракон на мгновение замер, словно прислушиваясь, и в его (его ли?) глазах промелькнуло что-то вроде понимания. Но разбираться с этим сейчас было не с руки.  
Они с драконом медленно кружили друг вокруг друга.  
Норт выбрался из воды и медленно кружил вокруг них.  
Не будь Клинт так озабочен боем, его бы замутило от этой карусели.  
Он облизнул пересохшие губы, перехватил поудобней меч и сделал осторожный шаг вперед. Дракон зашипел, покосился на Норта и неожиданно плюнул в Клинта огнем. Тот по привычке прикрылся левой рукой, дожидаясь, пока пламя рассеется, и в следующий момент получил мощный удар в голову.  
Тварь все рассчитала правильно: обжечь Клинта она не могла, а вот ослепить на мгновение и ударить как раз в этот момент — вполне. Клинту нужно было совсем немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, но давать ему этого времени тварь не собиралась. От перспективы быть разорванным на части его снова спас Норт — сквозь мучительный звон в ушах Клинт разобрал лошадиное ржание. Он помотал головой, отгоняя дурноту, отряхнул пламя с волос и увидел, что его конь снова наскакивает на тварь и на его боку сочатся кровью четыре длинных царапины.  
Вида крови Клинту хватило, чтобы озвереть самому.  
— Ах ты ж сучий потрох!  
Дракон заревел, взмахнул крыльями, намереваясь одним из них ударить Клинта, но тот успел среагировать, ухватился за кожистую складку и оказался подброшен в воздух ярда на три, когда тварь дернула крыло вверх.  
Прыжок получился не очень удачный, но тут уже Клинту помогли навыки, приобретенные в цирке, и приземлился он куда-то на покрытую костяными пластинами драконью спину. Тварь заметалась по песку, стараясь сбросить нежеланного седока. Не успевший ухватиться за чешую Клинт скатился вниз, пересчитал ребрами все шипы на драконьей шкуре и успел напоследок лишь замахнуться мечом. На сей раз удачно: лезвие отыскало узкую щель между хвостовыми пластинами и вонзилось в драконью плоть.  
Над берегом разнесся невероятной силы рев. На этот раз просто рев, без всяких пожеланий — так мог бы кричать человек, которого ранили.  
Клинта снова подбросило в воздух, толкнуло в грудь и швырнуло оземь. На секунду в глазах потемнело.  
Наверное, он на какое-то время потерял сознание от удара, потому что в следующий момент, когда он снова смог соображать, то обнаружил себя лежащим на песке в обнимку с мечом. Норт стоял над ним и тыкался носом в лицо.  
— Норт, мальчик… — просипел он. — Мы победили?  
Конь прихватил мягкими губами его волосы. Клинт потянулся погладить его и тут же зашипел от боли в левом боку. Кажется, полет получился еще менее удачный, чем ему показалось поначалу.  
Дракона слышно не было. Да вообще было подозрительно тихо.  
Клинт с горем пополам перевернулся на бок и тут же наткнулся взглядом на драконий хвост в паре футов от себя. Отдельно от дракона, между прочим.  
— Ух ты. А где все остальное?  
От хвоста в сторону озера вела широкая дорожка черной драконьей крови. Песок уже впитал в себя большую часть, но все равно было хорошо заметно, как тварь металась, прежде чем добраться до воды.  
— Уплыла значит. Неудачная получилась охота, да, приятель?  
Норт коротко всхрапнул и отошел в сторону.  
Клинт приподнялся на локтях, поморщился от острой боли и поднялся на ноги. Берег качнулся перед глазами и снова встал на исходную. Клинт посмотрел на свой бок и выругался — между ребрами торчал обломок спинного шипа. Видимо, подарочек достался, когда он скатывался с дракона на землю. Клинт поморщился, выдохнул и осторожно вытащил его из себя. Сдержать вопль не получилось, но зато теперь стало намного легче дышать. Он ощутил, как в месте раны стало очень горячо: кровь тут же начала сворачиваться, затягивая рану.  
Очень неудачная охота, черт бы побрал эту гадину.  
Избавившись от занозы, Клинт оглядел место побоища.  
Позабытой и им, и драконом девушки и след простыл — приглядевшись, Клинт заметил цепочку следов на песке, которые обрывались где-то возле тлеющей рощицы. Мальчика тоже не было видно — наверное, девушка его утащила с собой, не зря же так защищала от дракона. Оставшиеся целыми куры и поросята давно разбежались. Клинт подхватил меч, сунул его в ножны и направился к обломкам повозки.  
Откуда-то издалека доносилось лошадиное ржание и гиканье — видимо, Ланселот дозрел прийти к нему на помощь. По расчетам Клинта выходило, что будет он тут через минуту. Значит, у него есть немного времени на маскировку.  
Возле одной из сломанных клеток он нашел пришибленного порося, который был еще жив, но уже в таком виде, что милосердней было сдать его сдать на колбасу. Клинт ткнул его в шею ножом, дождался, пока тот перестанет дергаться и набрал в ладонь немного крови. Затем размазал ее по своему плащу в том месте, куда воткнулся обломок шипа, а потом намочил в ней и сам шип. Немного подумав, он брызнул кровью себе на лицо.  
На первое время сгодится.  
— Норт? — позвал он коня. — Иди сюда, раны обработаю.  
Когда кавалькада из Ланселота, Маккензи и почему-то Леопольда выскочила на песчаный откос, Клинт занимался тем, что пытался нанести целебную мазь на царапины Норта.  
— Мастер-охотник? — позвал его рыцарь.  
— Сэр Ланселот, — отозвался Клинт. — Вы немного опоздали. Вас что-то задержало?  
Ланселот смолчал, но Клинт успел заметить на его лице пунцовые пятна. Надо же, ему, кажется, стыдно.  
Рыцарь и его спутники спешились. Ланселот отдал поводья Маккензи подошел поближе:  
— Что здесь произошло?  
— Вы удивитесь, но это был дракон, — усмехнулся Клинт. — Небольшой, но удивительно умный. Напал на повозку и, кажется, двоих успел убить.  
— Я вижу только одно тело. — заметил рыцарь.  
— Я тоже. Но когда я видел повозку в прошлый раз, она была целой и ею правил старик. С ним была девушка, парнишка годами как ваш Лео и мальчик. Парнишку вы видите сами. Девчонка вроде сбежала в лес, когда я отвлек дракона на себя. Ребенка с собой забрала, думаю.  
— А старик? — не унимался Ланселот.  
— Да без понятия. Может, сбежал еще раньше.  
— И бросил девушку с ребенком?  
— Я не могу его винить, — холодно отозвался Клинт. — Сэр Ланселот, это не на вас напала тварь размером с четырех тяжеловозов.  
Ланселот промолчал, подошел к драконьему хвосту и пнул его.  
— Вы убили дракона? — спросил он.  
— А что, вы видите где-то мертвого дракона? — зло спросил в ответ Клинт.  
— Я вижу отрубленный хвост и следы, ведущие в озеро.  
— И вы не понимаете, что это значит?  
— Будьте добры, расскажите.  
— Тварь сбежала зализывать раны, — как дураку, объяснил Клинт. — Вылезет где-нибудь на другой стороне озера и засядет в пещере — видите начало горного хребта? Прекрасное место, чтобы отлежаться.  
— Без хвоста? — недоверчиво спросил Маккензи.  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Ну, ей будет сложнее плыть и только. Дракона гарантировано можно убить только двумя способами: отрубить голову или загнать что-то острое в сердце. В любом другом случае он зарастит рану — заново отрастит хвост, лапу или крыло. Так что через несколько недель она снова выйдет на охоту  
— Она? — уцепился за оговорку Ланселот.  
— Она, — кивнул Клинт. — Это была самка.  
— Вы ей под хвост заглянули?  
Клинт едва не послал рыцаря с его плоскими шуточками подальше, но тут к ним подошел обеспокоенный Леопольд.  
— Мастер Бартон, вас ранили?  
Клинт вытащил из кармана шип и продемонстрировал ему.  
— Словил, когда падал. Ерунда.  
— Сэр, вам нужно перевязать рану, я могу…  
— Парень, я сказал — ерунда, — жестко ответил Клинт. — Доберусь до повозки, жена меня заштопает.  
— Но я тоже могу! — не унимался Леопольд. — Я два года был учеником лекаря!  
— Леопольд! — прикрикнул на него Ланселот. — Лучше поищите девушку, она не могла далеко уйти с ребенком.  
— Девушка на сносях, — предупредил Клинт. — Вы там поосторожней, ей и без того досталось.  
После того как Леопольд и Маккензи скрылись в лесу, на берегу снова возникло неловкое молчание. Клинта это напрягало.  
— Кстати, один из признаков, по которым можно понять пол дракона — его поведение, — зачем-то заговорил он. — Тварь, которая была здесь, не хотела нападать на девушку потому, что та была беременна. Она собиралась убить мальчика, но не могла до него добраться, потому что девчонка закрывала его собой. Самцу было бы плевать, но для самки все немного иначе.  
— Вы говорите так, словно эти монстры — разумные существа, — хмыкнул Ланселот.  
Клинт смерил его долгим взглядом и поинтересовался:  
— А вы сомневаетесь, что драконы разумны?  
— Это кровожадные чудовища, а не люди.  
— Сэр рыцарь, дракон ничем от человека не отличается. Он умнее большей части людей, но при этом — воплощенное зло, которое следует уничтожать. Знаете, почему мы до сих пор не уничтожили всех?  
— Потому что они боятся и прячутся по темным пещерам? — предположил Ланселот.  
— Нет. Ничего они не боятся, — отмахнулся Клинт. — Даже охотников вроде меня. В их крови плещется древняя магия, которой никто и не помнит, и это их основное преимущество — с ними сложно бороться. Они знают, что всегда могут спрятаться меж людей, просто приняв человеческий облик, — Клинт немного помолчал. — Драконов нельзя уничтожить, потому что они среди нас.

  
**Глава VI**

Руки Барбары скользили по его спине, мяли затекшие плечи, поглаживали выступающие из позвонков шипы. Рана на боку давно затянулась, остался лишь круглый рубец, но к утру исчезнет и он. Барбара легонько почесывала его ногтями, и Клинт почти мурлыкал от удовольствия. Целый час до этого он откисал в бадье с горячей водой, а сейчас лежал в кровати и под чуткими пальцами жены мог, наконец, расслабиться.  
Гостиница, в которой они остановились, была повыше классом, чем та, в которой их перехватил Ланселот. Кроме ванной и двух хороших комнат, им даже предоставили личного слугу. Впрочем, последнего пришлось сразу же выгнать: Клинт не терпел посторонних поблизости, если хотел отдохнуть.  
Разумеется, Барбара устроила небольшой скандал, когда они вернулись к карете. Увидев драконий хвост, она разозлилась еще больше — в отличии от Ланселота, она понимала, что это означает. А поняв, что Клинт ранен, она устроила ему форменную взбучку: в отличии от Леопольда, она знала, что если Клинт способен сам ехать в седле, то его раны неопасны. Но если они есть — это значит, он снова неоправданно рисковал собой.  
Объяснять ей, что риск — это половина его — их — работы, было бесполезно. Поэтому Клинт стоически выдержал проповедь и медицинские процедуры, решив, что сам виноват, оставил ее здесь одну, с кучей бесполезных спутников, и уехал развлекаться.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — промурлыкала она ему на ухо.  
— Волшебно. Только снова хочу есть.  
— Я позову нашего слугу и отправлю его на кухню, — пообещала она.  
— Мммм... — недовольно промычал Клинт. — Это снова одеваться, пока он будет ходить туда-сюда. Не хочу.  
— Я укрою тебя одеялом, не волнуйся.  
— Мммм... То есть ты снова куда-то отойдешь. Тоже не хочу.  
Он повел плечами, перевернулся на бок и увлек за собой на кровать Барбару.  
— Тогда ты останешься голодным, — она легонько ткнула его пальцем в живот.  
— Зато у меня здесь есть ты, и мы можем заняться чем-то поинтересней ужина, — он поцеловал ее в ложбинку между ключиц и запустил руку под рубашку.  
— И после этого ты захочешь есть еще больше, — заметила она, впрочем, не особенно протестуя.  
— Ну вот тогда об этом и подумаем, — заключил Клинт.  
Барбара закусила нижнюю губу и потянулась к его спине. Он выгнулся и заворчал от наслаждения, когда она погладила наросты на его лопатках.  
Клинта всегда заводило, когда она дотрагивалась до тех мест, где из-под кожи показывается чешуя. Когда она касалась языком шипов на его костяшках и брала в рот его пальцы. Когда во время секса она раздирала его кожу острыми ногтями и размазывала по спине черную кровь.  
Он знал, что нравится ей таким. Может, это было неправильно. Наверняка было. Зато она принимала его настоящим и не боялась. Ни капельки — уж такие вещи он чувствовал наверняка.  
Боялся он — поранить, обжечь, испугать. За годы совместной жизни первое и второе случалось регулярно, но ни разу еще он не видел в ее глазах страха перед ним.  
— Ланселот и его люди точно ничего не видели? — она откинулась на подушку и посмотрела в его глаза.  
— Точно. Я измазался свиной кровью, и они подумали, что это моя.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Бобби, да ты сама так подумала!  
Клинт был прав: даже зная наверняка, что это не может быть правдой, в первую секунду Барбара действительно поверила.  
— Неважно, что решила я, важно, что решили они, — не унималась она.  
— Да ладно, если бы этот дуболом Ланселот что-то заподозрил, он бы попытался меня убить еще у озера.  
— Ты вообще ни во что не ставишь его способность думать.  
— А с чего бы мне это делать? Он непроходимый тупица и ни черта не смыслит в драконах.  
— Может, он просто прикидывается?  
— Нет, — помотал головой Клинт. — Я же понимаю, когда мне лгут.  
— А разве ему надо было лгать? — урезонила его Барбара. — Вот если бы ты задал ему прямой вопрос и понял, что он говорит неправду, тогда можно было быть уверенным.  
— Бобби, как ты себе это представляешь? — возмутился Клинт. — Сэр Ланселот, а вы не заметили чего-то подозрительного на берегу? Да если я так спрошу, то не только он, любой человек что-то заподозрит!  
Бобби не выдержала и звонко расхохоталась. Клинт и сам расслабился, поняв, что она немного успокоилась. А чтобы остатки тревоги в ее глазах побыстрее рассеялись, он собирался немного побезобразничать. Не дав Барбаре снова заговорить о чем-то важном, он втянул ее в долгий поцелуй и одновременно начал стягивать с нее рубашку. Под рубашкой не было ничего, даже ее любимого оружия, и это Клинт несказанно обрадовало — значит, на самом деле она не так уж и волновалась.  
— Надеюсь, ты запер дверь, — прошептала она, когда его ладонь скользнула между ее ног.  
— Не помню. Но если кто-то будет ломиться, я просто расплавлю замок.  
Под его напором она задышала чаще и тяжелей:  
— Потом... придется объяснять... ах... ломать двери...  
— Мне нравится ломать, — он легонько прикусил кожу на ее шее. — И не только двери.  
— Неотесанный варвар.  
— За манерами обращайся к рыцарю, это он мастак говорить красивые речи.  
Барбара скрестила ноги на его пояснице и вцепилась острыми ноготками в его плечи. От неожиданности Клинт зашипел и вжал ее в матрас. Боль была не сильной, но очень, очень возбуждающей.  
— Еще чуть-чуть — и я поверю, что ты ревнуешь, дорогой, — произнесла Барбара.  
— Я не ревную, — почти по слогам ответил Клинт. — И сейчас ты в этом убедишься.  
В ответ его жена только коварно усмехнулась.

* * *

Немного успокоиться им удалось только через пару часов.  
Вымотанная Барбара после этого могла только лежать и вяло напевать какие-то песенки. Клинт, который на самом деле очень редко уставал, понял, что никто добывать ему ужин не станет.  
— Милый, я еще немного полежу, ладно? — сонно пробормотала Барбара, когда он встал.  
Клинт лишь хмыкнул и укрыл ее пледом. Побродив немного по комнатам и побросав тоскливые взгляды на спящую жену, он не выдержал и начал одеваться.  
Выделенный им слуга отыскался в конце коридора: бедняга дремал, сидя на стуле и подперев подбородок рукой. Клинт не стал с ним церемониться и нагло растолкал. Тот сонно хлопал глазами, тер лицо и пытался понять, чего же от него добиваются.  
— Господин что-то желает?  
— Да, я желаю поесть. Ты сможешь устроить мне нормальный ужин?  
— Но харчевня внизу уже закрыта... — озадаченно протянул слуга.  
— Ну так придумай что-нибудь, — фыркнул Клинт. — Парень, я чертовски голоден!  
— Я могу спуститься на кухню и принести что-нибудь.  
— Тащи все. Кроме шуток — все. Давай, шевелись. Я буду ждать здесь.  
Слуга неуверенно кивнул и побрел в сторону лестницы.  
— Эй, погоди! — окликнул его Клинт. — Возьми бутылку хорошего вина. Я имею в виду — действительно хорошего.  
С этими словами он выудил из кармана серебряную монету и бросил слуге. Это подействовало удивительным образом — поймав монету, слуга стал в несколько раз энергичней, отсалютовал Клинту и исчез на лестнице.  
— Интересно, сколько бы он провозился без чаевых? — ни к кому не обращаясь произнес Клинт.  
Естественно, что стоять и ждать посреди коридора он не собирался. Лестничная площадка соседствовала с наружным гостиничным балконом, и вот туда-то Клинт и отправился подышать.  
Чутье подсказало ему, что там уже кто-то находится, но чувство опасности молчало, поэтому Клинт решил, что чью-то компанию он вытерпит. Тем более, этот кто-то явно пах табаком и это привлекало даже больше, чем пчел — мед.  
Внешний мир встретил его звуками ночного городка: кошачьим мявом, шагами редких прохожих и скрипом фонарных цепей. Клинт полной грудью вдохнул свежий воздух и потянулся. Тень на другом краю балкона шевельнулась и спросила голосом Ланселота:  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, мастер-охотник?  
— Великолепно, — Клинт едва удержался от довольного мурчания.  
— И не сказать, что днем вас знатно потрепал дракон, — иронично заметил рыцарь.  
Клинт дернул плечом, поняв, что слишком расслабился. Не следовало показывать Ланселоту, как быстро он может приходить в норму.  
— У моей жены замечательные руки, — сказал он. — Она способна творить ими чудеса. Самые разные чудеса.  
Вот так-то, Ланселот, и понимай, как знаешь. Можешь даже завидовать.  
Ланселот нехотя качнул головой, показывая, что понял все правильно.  
— Не желаете ли табачку? — предложил вдруг он, поднимая вверх трубку. — Конечно, если это противоречит вашим принципам.  
— Не противоречит, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Я не из тех людей, которые считают курение грехом.  
Он взял предложенный Ланселотом мешочек с махоркой и быстренько соорудил самокрутку.  
— А у вас есть навык, — оценил его ловкость рыцарь.  
— У меня вообще много талантов, — кивнул Клинт, щелкая огнивом. — При моей жизни иначе никак. К тому же у меня были неплохие учителя.  
— Учителя в курении?  
— В том числе. Мой приемный отец страстно обожал две вещи: табак и книги. Мог забывать про еду, сон и прочее, но никогда не забывал скрутить цыгарку и подымить за книгой.  
— Интересный человек. И что же с ним стало?  
— Погиб при пожаре, — равнодушно отозвался Клинт, затягиваясь.  
— Что ж, земля ему пухом, — заключил Ланселот.  
Несколько минут они молчали каждый о своем. Клинт наслаждался самокруткой и старался не думать о том, зачем так безразлично отозвался об отчиме, хорошем, между прочим, человеке.  
— Прошу прощения за бестактность, мастер-охотник, но откуда вы родом?  
Клинт едва удержался от замечания, что не Ланселота это дело. Но открыто грубить не хотелось, хотя бы пока они не добрались до места.  
— А с чего такой вопрос?  
— Любознательность. У вас очень необычный акцен,т и я никак не могу понять, где так говорят.  
Клинт негромко рассмеялся.  
— Везде, сэр рыцарь, так говорят везде. Если вы хотите знать, откуда я родом, то ответ — ниоткуда.  
— Простите? — напрягся Ланселот.  
— Прощаю, — усмехнулся Клинт. — А если серьезно, я не знаю, где родился. Но это неважно и никак на мою речь не повлияло бы. Я с первых дней своей жизни путешествовал с бродячим шапито. Соответственно, говорить приходилось на наречиях той местности, куда заносило наш цирк. Всего понемногу, так сказать  
— Интересно, — задумчиво произнес Ланселот. — То есть вы циркач?  
— Я охотник, сэр рыцарь, — отрезал Клинт. — Циркача из меня не получилось по ряду причин, которые я бы не хотел обсуждать. А вот ваше желание спрашивать обо всем с подковыркой начинает действовать мне на нервы.  
— Мне жаль, если мои вопросы вас чем-то задели, — очень нейтрально ответил Ланселот. — Я никоим образом не хотел ущемить ваше... достоинство.  
Клинт так восхитился его тоном, что тут же заимел желание сбросить наглого рыцаря с балкона. Этому помешал деликатный стук в балконное окно — Клинта звал стоящий на лестничной площадке слуга. В руках у него наблюдался здоровенный поднос с харчами, а из кармана фартука виднелась запыленная бутылка красного вина. Почуявший запах съестного Клинт мигом забыл о том, что хотел сделать с Ланселотом.  
— Вы уж меня извините, но я пойду, — он несколько вызывающе раскланялся и направился внутрь. — Как-нибудь в другой раз договорим о том, кто где родился.  
— Не думаю, что мое происхождение вас чем-то заинтересует, — Ланселот выпустил колечко дыма из трубки. — Я обыкновенный дворянин этого королевства, и моя жизнь наверняка скучнее, чем ваши цирковые похождения.  
— Наверняка, — согласился Клинт, — Не всем же везет родиться с серебряной ложкой в заднице. Кстати, спасибо за неплохой табак.  
Не дожидаясь, пока рыцарь придет в себя, Клинт юркнул внутрь и плотно затворил за собой дверь.

  
**Глава VII**

Они прибыли в столицу Дал Хайлэнда через два дня.  
Карета бесполезно плелась в конце процессии, так как и Клинт, и Барбара решили ехать верхом. Барбара — потому что из седла вид был получше, Клинт — потому что Норта кто-то должен был контролировать.  
Сэр Ланселот никак не показывал, что помнит ночной разговор на балконе, и это немного настораживало Клинта. Рыцарь может и не из тех, кто прощает такие невнятные оскорбления, но его пофигизм был очень уж демонстративный. Не вылезло бы это в самый неподходящий момент. Но как бы там ни было, Клинт не жалел о забавной пикировке с Ланселотом той ночью. Если бы еще тот не был таким въедливым снобом, кто знает, может они и подружились бы.  
— Как-то здесь многолюдно, — отметила Барбара, когда их кавалькада намертво встала у главных ворот в город. — Из-за стен выезжает столько народу, что впору подумать, что все они куда-то переезжают.  
Клинт недоуменно оглянулся.  
— Странно, вроде не базарный день.  
Подъехавший поближе Маккензи объяснил:  
— Все просто, Старки дозрели уехать восвояси.  
— Да неужели, — донеслось до Клинта недовольное бурчание Ланселота.  
Ему вторили голоса остальных подчиненных, и все, как один, радовались одному — Старки наконец-то покидают Дал Хайлэнд.  
— Неужели все так плохо? — не поверил Клинт.  
— Да нет, пока они были в гостях у его величества, никто из нас не скучал. Просто от лорда Энтони не так просто избавиться, — усмехнулся Маккензи. — Сэр Ланселот предлагает обождать, пока он и его свита не покинут стен города. Иначе мы просто не сможем протиснуться внутрь.  
Клинт рассеянно кивнул и задумался.  
— Лорд Энтони Старк… — с долей вопросительности в голосе произнес он. — Интересно.  
— Это наместник Императора на Севере, — тут же просветила его Барбара. — Владеет рудными шахтами, из которых получают лучшее в Империи железо. Его даже иногда называют Железным Лордом…  
— Бобби, я знаю, кто это, — мягко перебил ее Клинт. — Я бывал на Севере. Просто удивился, что Тони уже успел стать лордом.  
— Ты так просто называешь владетеля Севера по имени? — удивилась Барбара.  
Ответить ей Клинт не успел: из ворот показалась многолюдная процессия, во главе которой ехал закованный в красно-золотую броню рыцарь. Он улыбался направо и налево, бросал в толпу золотые монеты и посылал воздушные поцелуи. Со всех сторон раздавалось ликование.  
Лорд Энтони явно пользовался у населения успехом. Особенно у прекрасной части населения, заметил Клинт. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.  
Следом за лордом Энтони показалась охрана, среди которой особенно выделялся худощавый светловолосый воин. Он сидел в седле с безмятежным достоинством паладина и казался воплощением спокойствия, но при этом от цепкого взгляда прозрачных глаз ничто не могло укрыться.  
Заметив Клинта в толпе, он чуть-чуть поднял брови — слишком уж неожиданной оказалась встреча. Клинт расплылся в улыбке и помахал ему рукой. Взгляд Джарвиса заметно потеплел. Он кивком указал на лорда Энтони, который ничего вокруг не замечал, и вопросительно повел плечом. В ответ Клинт отрицательно покачал головой. Конечно, было бы неплохо поздороваться со старым приятелем, но Клинт догадывался, что после этого Старк и его свита застрянут в Дал Хайлэнде еще на месяц. Местные жители ему этого точно не простят.  
Джарвис понимающе кивнул, повернулся к одному из охранников и что-то ему сказал. После этого от процессии отделилось двое верховых при оружии и направилось в сторону Клинта и остальных.  
Наблюдающая за сценой Барбара наконец-то решилась задать вопрос:  
— Ты что, знаком с первым рыцарем его светлости?  
— Немного, — признал Клинт. — Прекрасный человек, если его не злить. А вот с самой светлостью в свое время мы были друзья не разлей вода. Правда, сам он тогда был не светлостью, а скорее наоборот. Идеальный образец порочности, как называл его Джарвис.  
Барбара с подозрением уставилась на него:  
— Интересно, что же ты делал в компании этого образца порочности? Уж точно не молился, постился и слушал церковный хор.  
— Я и без Тони этим никогда не занимался! — прыснул Клинт. — И вообще, милая, тогда я еще не был знаком с тобой, а старые грехи не считаются!  
— Ладно, грешник, а почему тогда ты не стал здороваться с лордом Энтони?  
— Потому что мы оба теперь взрослые люди, и потому что он ныне лорд, а я обычный охотник, — со скукой в голосе признался Клинт. — А еще, если Тони узнает, что я здесь, то он никуда не поедет, а потащит меня в вояж по всем столичным борделям. А я не могу, я женат.  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты сейчас об этом жалеешь, — голос Барбары угрожающе зазвенел.  
— Что ты, дорогая! — Клинт смущенно почесал затылок. — Ты плохо обо мне думаешь! И вообще, посмотри, у нас теперь есть личная охрана!  
Он указал на двух бойцов, которые смогли, наконец, пробиться сквозь толпу. Они оба сняли с голов шлемы в знак учтивости, и тот, что постарше, обратился к Клинту:  
— Мастер-охотник Клинт Бартон?  
— Он самый, к вашим услугами.  
— Мы откомандированы к вам сэром Джарвисом в качестве охранителей на время вашего пребывания в Дал Хайлэнде.  
— Прекрасно, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Присоединяйтесь к нашей компании, господа. С нами будет весело.  
Бойцы пристроились рядышком с Ланселотом. Тот взирал на происходящее молча, но на лице его читалась радужная гамма эмоций, среди которых было сильнейшим было замешательство.  
Клинт удовлетворенно фыркнул, наклонился к Барбаре и тихонько заявил:  
— Я охотник на драконов с личной гвардией. Скажи, что я крутой? Скажи, скажи!  
— Ты невозможно инфантильный, — так же тихо отозвалась она, но увидев его щенячьи глаза, признала: — Ты крутой, ладно. Такой крутой, что мы, толком не доехав, уже обросли приключениями.  
Клинт просиял, мол, что с него, такого замечательного, можно спрашивать? Это путешествие нравилось ему все больше и больше.  
Въехать в город они смогли только через час, а у королевского замка оказались вообще во второй половине дня. К этому времени все уже были порядком раздражены, измучены сырой погодой и ожиданием, и Клинт начал понимать, почему Лорд Энтони вызывал в его спутниках такие противоречивые чувства.  
Но наконец-то все закончилось. Во дворе замка под названием Хэл и Каррер Леопольд, Маккензи и остальные их покинули и разбрелись по своим делам. Остался только Ланселот, который, видимо, решил исполнять обязанности гида. Правда, исключительно для Барбары.  
— … называется башней Щита, а вторая — башней Меча, — увлеченно рассказывал он. — «Щит и Меч» на местом древнем языке это и есть «Хэл и Каррер». Между ними находится стена, которая отделяет нас с вами от обрыва, сразу за которым находится залив Ист-Вернесс. Его величество перестроил замок, чтобы он вмещал всю гвардию и при этом не превратился в гору камней на скале.  
— Не то чтобы у него это хорошо получилось… — пробормотал себе под нос Клинт.  
Барбара послала ему убийственную улыбку:  
— Милый? Мы ведь в гостях.  
— Молчу, молчу. Уже и слово сказать нельзя…  
Ланселот сделал вид, что не заметил. Впрочем, может он и правда не заметил, поглощенный желанием угодить Барбаре. Но наконец-то поток его красноречия иссяк, и он оставил их в покое, поручив кому-то из челяди отвести их в комнаты.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть перед приемом, леди Барбара, — учтиво сказал он, прощаясь.  
— Перед приемом? — Клинт недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед, когда они поднимались по лестнице. — Каким еще приемом?  
— Королевским, — пояснила Барбара. — Чем ты слушал? Его Величество приглашает нас на ужин сегодня вечером, где желает познакомиться.  
Клинт мало чего боялся в жизни, в основном — собственной жены раз в месяц. Все остальное вызывало у него только легкую усмешку. Но известие о непредвиденном светском рауте вогнало его в легкую панику.  
— Прием? Вечером? — всполошился он. — А при чем здесь я? Почему я не могу прийти к нему сейчас и узнать то, зачем мы сюда приехали?  
— Клинт, вообще-то это знак расположения — когда тебе позволяют приблизиться к ближнему кругу короля.  
— Ага, еще и какой-то ближний круг! И кто там в этом круге?  
— Королевская семья, советник, рыцари, — пожала плечами она. — Не так уж и много людей.  
— Бобби, не так уж много — это двое, максимум — трое человек. А то, что описала ты — уже толпа. Зачем нас вообще туда позвали, я обычный охотник, а не дворцовый хлыщ!  
— Зато я — не обычный охотник, — остудила его жена. — И мой титул позволяет мне обращаться к самому Императору.  
Клинт заткнулся на полуслове. К тому, что его жена — леди, он не привык за долгие годы их брака. Точнее, привык, но воспринимал это как-то иначе, чем все остальные. А ведь она действительно была знатной дамой, и только его, Клинта, заслуга, что Барбара бросила дом и светскую жизнь ради сомнительного удовольствия путешествовать и охотиться.  
— Прости, я не подумал, — тут же извинился он. — Вопрос снимается. Я пойду с тобой куда угодно и вытерплю любую пытку.  
— Можно подумать, я тащу тебя на заклание, — засмеялась она. — Не волнуйся, думаю, это будет не так страшно.

  
**Глава VIII**

— Клинт Бартон, мастер-охотник на драконов, и леди Барбара Морс, графиня Дилонская! — торжественно объявил мажордом.  
Разумеется, на вошедшую пару моментально уставились десятки глаз. Смущало Клинта не пристальное внимание: чего он, в цирке, что ли, к этому не привык? Нет, ему не нравились сами здешние обитатели. Наверное, это просто была нелюбовь свободного простолюдина к знатным, но неискренним власть имущим.  
Он старался вести себя как можно непринужденней, но вот беда, для него и для них непринужденность была понятием отличным. Поэтому приходилось сдерживать себя и не отпускать простецких шуточек в адрес прочих гостей.  
Еще Клинту не нравилось, что выделенных ему Джарвисом бойцов не пустили в обеденный зал. Парни остались куковать снаружи, вместе с остальной охраной. Не то чтобы ему было уютней с ними, но все-таки.  
— Расслабься, — посоветовала ему Барбара. — Ты даже можешь начать получать удовольствие.  
— Ох, знаешь, это слишком подозрительно звучит! — вполголоса возмутился Клинт. — Так говорил наш старый клоун Мефисто, когда собирался совратить очередного молоденького гимнаста.  
— Тебя он тоже совратил? — с нескрываемым интересом спросила она. Клинт прикусил язык.  
— Ладно, твоя взяла. Я наслаждаюсь. Видишь? Я даже улыбаться могу!  
Она прыснула, но ответить не успела: от толпы отделился некий мужчина в черном и приблизился к ним:  
— Леди Барбара?  
— Сэр Филлип! — воскликнула жена. — Вы здесь? Я так рада вас видеть!  
— Я тоже счастлив вас лицезреть.  
— Как вы здесь оказались?  
— Служба, — просто ответил сэр Филлип. — Император направил меня сюда в качестве советника по делам внешней безопасности. На границах неспокойно.  
— Не сидится вам на месте. Я помню, как вы бросали все ради очередного путешествия.  
— Жизнь коротка, хочется увидеть больше, — он вдруг спохватился: — Прошу меня простить, но я не представлен вашему спутнику.  
— О, это моя ошибка! Клинт, позволь тебе представить сэра Филлипа Коулсона, он преподавал в нашем пансионе историю и право. Сэр Филлип, это мой муж Клинт Бартон, лучший в Империи охотник на драконов.  
— Очень приятно познакомиться с лучшим, — мягко улыбнулся Филлип.  
Клинт протянул ему руку.  
— А я рад встретить кого-то из старых друзей Бобби.  
После взаимных представлений Барбара и сэр Филлип начали с горячностью обсуждать какие-то воспоминания общих знакомых, и Клинт заскучал. Он незаметно отделился от них и начал бесцельно бродить по залу, разглядывая картины на стенах и лепных горгулий. Горгульи были страшные как смертный грех и совершенно не похожи на настоящих. Видимо, скульптор живых никогда не встречал. Позади раздались уже знакомые чеканные шаги рыцаря.  
— Мастер-охотник?  
— Сэр Ланселот?  
— Скучаете?  
— Есть немного. Подобные сборища не по мне.  
— Не сомневался, — холодно кивнул Ланселот. — В определенном смысле они не для всех…  
— Сэр рыцарь, если вы хотите что-то сказать про неуместность простолюдина на королевском приеме, то вы не по адресу.  
— И не думал даже. Честно признаться, я сам всегда считал это пустой тратой времени.  
— Серьезно?  
— Вполне. Но, тем не менее, я думаю, что правила есть правила, и исполнение их — долг любого благородного дона.  
— Я не благородный, — отмахнулся Клинт.  
— Поэтому считаете, что можете нарушать этикет? — кольнул шпилькой Ланселот.  
— Простите, а где вы нашли нарушение этикета?  
Ланселот кивнул на его руки.  
— Вы никогда не снимаете перчаток?  
— Я вижу, что тут половина гостей обоего пола в перчатках, почему вы привязались к моим? — Клинт проводил взглядом какого-то модника, наряженного в блестящую ткань,и снова повернулся к Ланселоту. — Я далеко не самый заметный среди них.  
— Это вам так кажется, — возразил Ланселот. — К тому же перед ужином они избавятся от этой части доспехов.  
— Ну, значит, я буду один такой особенный, — развел руками Клинт. — Сэр рыцарь, если я сниму свои перчатки, это будет еще большим нарушением этикета.  
— Почему же?  
— Потому. Вы когда-нибудь видели, во что превращает человеческую плоть драконье пламя? Ах да, видели, тот бедный паренек без головы!  
— К чему вы это?  
— Видите ли, имеется у меня в практике одна-единственная неудачная охота, после которой мне и приходится носить эти перчатки.  
Ланселот недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что ваши руки…  
— Именно, — серьезно кивнул Клинт. — На них и так все без причины косятся. А представьте, что будет, если я вдруг появлюсь на людях без них?  
— Но почему вы просто не возьмете обычные перчатки, которые не бросаются в глаза?  
— Потому что эти сделаны из кожи того самого дракона, сэр Ланселот, — отрезал Клинт. — Но это уже совсем другая история.  
Ланселот открыл было рот, чтобы спросить еще что-то, но его прервал громогласный мажордом:  
— Сэр Стивен, коммандер Хэл! С супругой!  
В зал вошел статный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. На его груди сверкала белая звезда, такая же была нарисована на его щите. В его взгляде было столько света, что хотелось сразу же встать под его командование и пойти в бой. Клинт едва не присвистнул, настолько сэр Стивен отличался от разряженной толпы.  
— Какой он… лучезарный, — пробормотал он.  
Ответа Ланселота он не услышал, потому что зал начал приветствовать рыцаря Щита. Видимо, тот пользовался успехом не меньшим, чем давешний гость этих стен, лорд Энтони Старк.  
Тем временем мажордом продолжал вещать:  
— Сэр Джеймс, коммандер Каррер!  
Следом в дверях появился мрачный, длинноволосый рыцарь. Взгляд его был угрюм, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. На серо-черных доспехах была грубо намалевана красная звезда, и Клинт готов был поклясться, что в краску добавили кровь — это он мог почувствовать, в отличии от всех остальных. На появление сэра Джеймса мало кто обратил внимание: гости были заняты сэром Стивеном. Сэр Джеймс угрюмо оглядел зал и отошел в сторону, спрятавшись в тени какой-то скульптуры.  
В отличии от большинства, Ланселот заметил новоприбывшего, но приветствовать не спешил, из чего Клинт сделал вывод, что рыцаря Меча в замке почему-то недолюбливают.  
— Ее королевское высочество, принцесса…  
Клинт обернулся к двери, и звуки вокруг стерлись, словно он провалился под воду.  
В дверях показалась невысокая девичья фигурка в черном. Ее можно было бы и не заметить, если бы не облако огненно-рыжих волос, кудри которых подрагивал под сквозняком. Клинт безотрывно смотрел на нее, боясь упустить хоть одно движение. А потом принцесса подняла на него свои безумно-зеленые глаза, и он вообще перестал соображать. Единственным желанием вдруг стало подойти к ней, коснуться, обнять. Он не понимал, почему все остальные не бросаются перед ней на колени, это ведь было самым естественным, что можно было сделать.  
Что-то внутри все-таки смогло удержать его на цепях, не дать броситься к принцессе. Клинт нервно облизнул губы и сжал кулаки. Когти впились в ладони,по и боль немного отрезвила его. Но это все равно не могло заставить его отвернуться и перестать так нагло пялиться.  
Откуда-то издалека, как со дна колодца, донесся голос Барбары.  
Затем голос дополнился весьма ощутимым тычком под ребра. Клинт вздрогнул и посмотрел на того, кто это сделал.  
— Клинт, что с тобой такое?  
Барбара стояла рядом с весьма озабоченным видом.  
— Что… — Клинт помотал головой, прогоняя наваждение. — Все в порядке. В полном.  
— Тогда поклонись его величеству, — она кивком головы указала куда-то в сторону.  
Клинт обнаружил почти прямо перед собой мужчину, облаченного в неприметный камзол. Его можно было бы принять за незначительного гостя, если бы не две вещи — тонкий золотой обруч на серебряных висках и черная повязка на левом глазу. Надо думать, его величество Николас Свирепый собственной персоной.  
Клинт подавил желание извиниться перед ним вслух и раскланялся самым грациозным способом, на который был способен. Король отметил это незначительным кивком и обратился к гостям:  
— Ее величеству не здоровится. Она очень сожалеет, что не может появиться сегодня.  
Гости отнеслись к известию с пониманием. Кажется, им вполне достаточно было компании прекрасного рыцаря и принцессы.  
Ужин прошел достаточно спокойно. На Клинта почти не обращали внимания, а если и обращали, то за него отдувалась Барбара. Сам Клинт старался не поднимать взгляд от тарелки и вообще не смотрел по сторонам, боясь снова наткнуться взглядом на принцессу. Кажется, король Николас заметил его странное состояние и потому решил не начинать серьезный разговор об охоте сегодня.  
Изредка Клинт ощущал на коже чей-то неприязненный взгляд, а когда решил поискать его владельца, то обнаружил, что сэр Джеймс смотрит на него так, словно хочет зарубить на месте. Клинт его за это почти не винил.  
Уже поздно вечером, когда все разошлись по отведенным комнатам, Барбара стала допытываться, что же сегодня произошло.  
— Ты был сам не свой. Что-то стряслось?  
— Я в порядке, — соврал он. — Просто много новых впечатлений.  
— Ага. А главное впечатление дня, видимо, ее высочество? — проницательно заметила Барбара.  
Клинт поднял на нее уставший взгляд.  
— Бобби, я даже не могу объяснить, что это было. Я сам ничего не понял.  
— Просто тебя сразила ее неземная краса, — фыркнула Барбара. — Ничего удивительного, на нее все мужчины таращились. Она действительно очаровательна, хотя и есть в ней что-то…  
— Бобби, я даже не понял, красива ли она, — перебил ее Клинт. — Я этого просто не заметил.  
Барбара замолчала, озадаченная его словами.  
— Я просто взглянул на нее и чуть с ума не сошел. Она красивая, наверное, но это неважно. Я смотрел на нее и не мог ни о чем думать. Да и сейчас вспоминаю, и с трудом могу дышать. Она какая-то невероятная, — он поднял взгляд на жену. — Понимаешь?  
— О да… — протянула она. — Ты только что описал симптомы типичной влюбленности.  
— Я не влюблен! — вскричал Клинт. — Я схожу с ума!  
— Это тоже относится к симптомам, — кивнула Барбара. — Меня только настораживает внезапность, с которой тебя скрутило. В любовь с первого взгляда я не верю, ты же знаешь.  
Клинт замер. Привести мысли в порядок по-прежнему не получалось, но последняя фраза Барбары его немного задела.  
— То, что у нас было иначе, не значит, что это было и есть не по-настоящему.  
Барбара подошла к нему и обняла со спины.  
— Я вообще про нас ничего не сказала. А если ты еще раз ляпнешь про «ненастоящее», я тебя своими руками придушу, любимый.  
Клинт немного расслабился и сжал ее ладонь.  
— Я не знаю, что со мной, Бобби. Бесовщина какая-то.  
— Давай спать, — предложила она. — Утро вечера мудренее, а я к тому же жутко устала. Будем разбираться с принцессой и королем завтра.  
Барбара не слукавила — она действительно очень устала, поэтому уснула за несколько минут. Клинт же никак не могу успокоиться и лежал без сна. Он бы ворочался, если бы не боялся разбудить жену, но от неподвижности было только хуже.  
Где-то на стене отбила полночь ночная стража.  
Клинт лежал так уже несколько часов, когда вдруг услышал снаружи чье-то тихое пение. Голос он не узнать не мог — тот принадлежал принцессе.  
Это подействовало на него как зов сирены.  
Клинт выбрался из постели, торопливо натянул рубашку, брюки и сапоги и тихо выскользнул из комнаты.  
Пение доносилось с одной из башен, той, которая была Каррер. Клинт шел на голос, и его почти не удивляло, что он не встречает стражников или прочих обитателей замка. Пение было важнее всего.  
Принцесса нашлась на самой вершине башни. Она была одета в легкий темный плащ и смотрела в сторону залива. Языка, на котором она пела, Клинт не знал, но это было неважно: он все понимал без слов.  
Наконец, принцесса замолчала, кинула последний взгляд на море и обернулась. Тому, что Клинт стоит здесь уже несколько минут, она удивилась несильно.  
— Мастер-охотник, доброй ночи.  
— Ваше высочество, — хрипло отозвался Клинт.  
— О, вы умеет говорить. За ужином от вас и слова слышно не было.  
— Я слушал вас.  
Принцесса рассмеялась низким грудным смехом, отдаленно похожим на морской прибой, и подошла к нему.  
— Скажите, мастер-охотник, мы с вами никогда не встречались?  
— Я бы запомнил вас, ваше высочество.  
— И все же мне кажется, что я вас где-то видела.  
— Я провел юность цирковым артистом, — признался Клинт. — Может, вы видели меня на каком-то представлении много лет назад.  
— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Мне кажется, будто мы встречались совсем недавно. Может быть, во сне?  
Клинт сделал решительный шаг вперед и обхватил ее за талию. Принцесса не сопротивлялась, напротив. За поцелуем друг к другу они потянулась одновременно.  
От прикосновения к ее губам его как будто впервые в жизни обожгло. На него вдруг нахлынули тысячи чужих воспоминаний и образов: полет, вкус чьей-то крови, драка, боль, он сам — с луком в руках.  
Клинт отпрянул от нее и отскочил в сторону. Дыхание срывалось, как будто он бежал без продыху несколько дней подряд. Принцесса стояла, касаясь пальцами алых губ и изумленно смотрела на него.  
— Что это было?  
Клинт покачал головой и отступил от нее еще на пару шагов. Он не знал, что было этим. Но знал другое — принцесса была такой же, как он.  
Она была драконом.

  
**Глава IX**

Клинт влетел в комнату, захлопнул дверь за собой и прижался к ней спиной. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
На кровати сидела Барбара и испуганно смотрела на него. В одной руке у нее был нож, в другой — железный шест.  
— Судя по твоему виду, мы здесь не задерживаемся.  
— Я нашел дракона, Бобби! — на одном дыхании выпалил Клинт.  
— Здесь? — поразилась она. — У него хватило наглости явиться в замок, когда тут два охотника?  
— Думаю, дело в том, что он здесь живет, — Клинт издал нервный смешок. — Это мы сюда нагло явились, Бобби.  
Она сообразила быстро. Следом за ножом показался второй шест и короткий обсидиановый кинжал.  
— Кто? — деловито спросила она.  
— Принцесса.  
Барбара застыла, глядя на мужа.  
— Это с ней я дрался на берегу, Бобби.  
— Но как?  
— Я не знаю. Не знаю! — Клинт медленно сполз на пол.  
— Потрясающе, — восхитилась Барбара. — И ведь она даже виду не подала, что знакома с человеком, отрубившим ей хвост.  
— Она меня не помнит. Она вообще ничего не помнит. Не только нашу с ней встречу. Бобби, кажется, она даже не знает, что она дракон.  
Барбара медленно отложила оружие обратно на кровать, подошла к Клинту и присела рядом с ним.  
— Так. Постарайся успокоиться.  
— Я спокоен.  
— Вижу. Но я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился еще больше. Дыши.  
Клинт послушно выдохнул, а затем очень глубоко вдохнул. Затем повторил несколько раз. Теплая ладошка Барбары ласково гладила его по груди.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — А теперь постарайся объяснить, почему ты решил, что она не помнит вашей встречи у озера.  
— Я не знаю. Оно само пришло ко мне, когда я… — он запнулся.  
— Когда ты что?  
— Когда я ее поцеловал.  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Барбара справилась с собой довольно быстро.  
— Интересный способ добычи информации, хотя и довольно действенный.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я… я поцеловал ее, потому что меня к ней тянуло. И ее ко мне тоже тянуло. А знаешь, почему? Она такая же, как я. Я не знаю, как это контролировать, это как пламя, если я сильно злюсь, понимаешь? Я просто почувствовал, что должен это сделать.  
Он нес почти бессвязную чушь еще минут десять, пытаясь объяснить, себе в первую очередь, почему так просто взял и пошел за другой женщиной. Которая на самом деле не совсем женщина. Барбара слушала его, а затем притянула его голову к себе и заткнула поцелуем.  
Когда спустя полминуты она оторвалась от него, буря внутри Клинта улеглась, и теперь он мог ясно мыслить.  
— Полегчало? — плутовато улыбнулась Барбара.  
— Намного. Спасибо тебе.  
— Обращайся.  
Они встали с пола и Барбара принялась одеваться и прятать под корсет оружие.  
— Получается очень хреновая перспектива, дорогой. Принцесса не помнит, что она дракон. Но при этом она точно та самая тварь, с которой ты дрался.  
— Ага.  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
— Полностью.  
— Тогда все очень, очень осложняется. Представляешь, как мы придем теперь к королю? Извините, ваше величество, мы нашли дракона, как вы и просили. Но вот незадача — это ваша собственная дочь. И ее придется убить, иначе она…  
За дверью что-то тихо прошелестело. Клинт вскинул руку, заставляя Барбару умолкнуть. Шелест повторился.  
— Нас подслушивают! — рявкнул Клинт, выскакивая наружу.  
Тот, кто стоял за дверью, метнулся от нее тяжелой, но быстрой тенью. Клинт рванулся за ним, но перепутал коридоры и выскочил не туда. Тень выскользнула по лестнице во внутреннюю галерею замка и побежала по ней к башне Щита. Насколько помнил Клинт, там находились покои короля. И Клинт никак не успевал догнать его и перехватить.  
Действовать надо было немедленно.  
Клинт перемахнул через перила и спрыгнул прямо во внутренний двор, быстро перебежал его, вскочил на массивную деревянную телегу и прыгнул вверх. Обычный человек смог бы таким манером добраться разве что до второго этажа. Клинт дотянулся до четвертого  
Он подтянулся по перилам, забрался наверх и оказался на противоположной стороне галереи как раз тогда, когда тень выбежала прямо на него. Встреча явно оказалась неожиданной, и тень застыла на месте, а через секунду выхватила из ножен меч.  
— Сэр Джеймс, — позвал Клинт. — Выходите, я вижу, что это вы.  
— Если видишь, то зачем мне выходить? — раздался голос Джеймса.  
— Я все равно вас не пропущу, — предупредил Клинт. — И к королю вы пойдете либо вместе со мной, либо вообще не пойдете.  
— Угрожаешь? Думаешь, он станет слушать какого-то пришлого мошенника, а не своего верного рыцаря?  
— Я что-то не заметил особой любви короля к вам, — подначил его Клинт.  
Провокаций не подействовала — Джеймс не сдвинулся с места.  
— Я видел тебя и принцессу на башне Меча, — вдруг сказал он.  
— Что, завидно стало?  
Клинт как мог напрягал чутье, но никак не мог распознать под человеческим обликом Джеймса чего-то еще. Он не был драконом. Он просто разозлился, что его принцесса предпочла кого-то другого, понял Клинт.  
— Ты сейчас умрешь, — мрачно пообещал Джеймс, выходя из тени.  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы сможете мне чем-то навредить. Вы и понятия не имеете, кто я такой.  
— Ошибаешься, — Джеймс поудобней перехватил меч. — Я знаю, что ты за тварь.  
На клинке блеснула тонкая полоска обсидиана. Внутри Клинта что-то сжалось и до него наконец дошло, что он не взял с собой никакого оружия. Кажется, ему выпал случай впервые в жизни узнать, что чувствует дракон, когда на него выходит правильно вооруженный охотник.  
Джеймс бросился на него с диким криком берсерка. Клинт увернулся, прыгнул в сторону, и сделал подножку. Не помогло — Джеймс кувыркнулся, не выронив при этом меча. Клинта пока спасала его скорость, но рыцарь Меча, видимо, не просто так носил это звание. Возможно, он даже был тем, с кем когда-то король Николас «имел дело с драконам».  
Ирония заключалась в том, что Клинт мог в любой момент уйти от драки просто спрыгнув обратно во двор. Но он этого не делал, потому что иначе Джеймс получит свободную дорогу к королю, и тогда никто не скажет, чем закончится эта ночь.  
Еще вопрос, а не слышит ли сейчас половина замка, как они тут куролесят?  
Мысль мелькнула очень не вовремя и отвлекла Клинта от очередного выпада. Бок, в который третьего дня впился драконий шип, снова обожгло от боли, только на этот раз намного сильнее. Клинт зарычал, замахнулся и ухитрился зацепить Джеймса когтями. Тот отскочил в сторону и ухватился за распоротую рубашку.  
— Ты все равно умрешь! — пообещал он.  
Вдруг он застыл на месте, выронил из руки меч, а затем кулем свалился на пол.  
Позади него обнаружилась Барбара, зажимающая в руках свои шесты.  
— Нечего болтать во время драки! — зло плюнула она.  
Этого ей было мало, поэтому она еще раз ударила Джеймса шестом, а потом дополнила это мощным пинком под ребра.  
— Ты чудо, — выдохнул Клинт.  
— Я знаю. Ты в порядке?  
— Да, в полном, — привычно ответил тот.  
Галерея вдруг качнулась перед ним, и Клинт, как подкошенный, рухнул следом за Джеймсом.

* * *

Раненый бок грело чем-то теплым. Кажется, это камин, определил Клинт, услышав, как потрескивают дрова. Издалека доносился голос Барбары и еще почему-то Ланселота.  
Просыпаться не хотелось, но жгучая холодная боль не оставила ему выбора.  
Клинт открыл глаза и застонал. Барбара оказалась рядом почти сразу.  
— Тише, не шевелись. Я наложила швы, но рана очень глубокая, так что лучше не рискуй.  
— Я буду снаружи, — раздался голос Ланселота откуда-то двери.  
Барбара кивнула ему и занялась компрессом для мужа.  
— Бобби, — шепотом позвал он.  
— Я здесь, не волнуйся.  
— Что с Джеймсом? Он пришел в себя?  
— Смеешься? Кажется, я проломила ему череп, — ответила Барбара. — В трех местах.  
— А как я тут оказался? — спросил Клинт.  
— Ланселот помог донести.  
— Ланселот?  
— Ну, он и те два парня, которых нам выделили. Но он старался больше всех.  
— Он тебе нравится?  
— Во-первых, чья бы корова мычала. А во-вторых, кажется, ты все-таки бредишь, милый.  
Клинт попытался повернуться к ней и зашипел от боли.  
— Я же просила, не шевелись, — недовольно захлопотала над ним Барбара. — Ты же кровью истекаешь!  
— Ланселот видел?  
— Даже если и видел, в темноте он не разобрал, какого она цвета.  
— Хорошо… Барбара, там в камине кочерга есть?  
Она нахмурилась:  
— Есть, но зачем тебе сейчас… Клинт, змей тебя побери, нет! Я не буду прижигать рану!  
— Это было обсидиановое лезвие, Бобби, — проговорил Клинт. — Она иначе не затянется. Не бойся, мне не будет больно.  
— Методы лечения как в захолустных деревнях, — проворчала она. — Чтоб я еще раз на это согласилась…  
Раскаленный металл коснулся раны, и это было такое блаженство, что Клинт снова застонал. Барбара тут же убрала кочергу.  
— Тебе больно?  
— Нет. Но будет, если ты не вернешь ее на место сейчас же.  
Клинт протянул руку, обхватил кочергу ладонью и крепко прижал конец к ране. Завоняло паленой плотью, но это была ерунда, зато разрезанные мышцы начали срастаться так быстро, как будто порез был от обычного железа.  
Через несколько минут Клинт уже мог стоять на ногах, хотя и не очень уверенно.  
— Это же огонь, Бобби, — улыбнулся он. — Для меня он безвреден. Точнее, даже полезен, наверное.  
Она с некоторым сомнением оглядела его изуродованный бок.  
— Это будет заживать намного дольше, чем обычно.  
— Представь, что я нормальный человек, и расслабься.  
— Расслабься, как же. С тобой вся жизнь как на действующем вулкане, — поймав его взгляд, она добавила: — Мне это нравится, но ты все-таки постарайся себя беречь. Я схожу за теплой водой и чистыми тряпками, мои все закончились.  
Она вышла, а Клинт стащил с себя всю перепачканную одежду, кроме белья, и начал бродить по комнате, разминая ноющее тело. Почему-то ему казалось, что так заживление пойдет быстрее. Гимнастика отвлекла его от скрипа двери, и очнулся Клинт уже на голосе входящего Ланселота:  
— Леди Барбара, я принес мазь от… Какого черта? — закричал он.  
Клинт среагировал быстрее — подцепл ногой ту самую кочергу и швырнул ее в дверной косяк. Ланселот шарахнулся в противоположную от двери сторону, как Клинт и рассчитывал. Ланселот пытался выхватить из ножен меч и продолжал ошарашенно смотреть на него:  
— Что это за бесовщина?  
— Слушай, я сейчас все объясню, — Клинт миролюбиво поднял руки, показывая, что не собирается угрожать. — Только давай ты не будешь так орать?  
— Не орать? Ты предлагаешь не орать?! — Ланселот так кудряво выматерился, что Клинт присвистнул. — Что ты за тварь?  
Клинт хорошо представлял, как это выглядело — он стоял перед Ланселотом почти без одежды, когда тот вошел и увидел, что у него не только руки «в перчатках». Что ноги покрыты чешуей почти до колен, что на спине видны черные шипы позвонков, а из лопаток выступают недоразвитые крылья. И это еще далеко не весь набор.  
— Я все тебе сейчас объясню, — как можно спокойней произнес Клинт.  
— Кажется, я и так понял, — осенило Ланселота. — Ты дракон?  
— Нет, нет, что ты, — покачал головой Клинт. — Я не дракон. Я полукровка.

  
**Глава X**

Воцарилось молчание.  
— Полукровка? — уточнил Ланселот.  
— Ага, — кивнул Клинт.  
— То есть, как мул — полукровка от осла и кобылы? — еще раз уточнил рыцарь.  
Клинт поперхнулся воздухом.  
— Спасибо за сравнение со скотиной!  
— Не за что. Странно, что тебя это обидело — это же меня сейчас собирается сожрать неведомая тварь.  
— Да на кой черт ты мне сдался? — возмутился Клинт. — Если хочешь знать, ты предпоследний человек на земле, которого я бы хотел сожрать!  
— Пожалуй, приму это за комплимент.  
Он разговаривал довольно спокойно для человека, который только что понял, что попал в переплет. Но за его хладнокровием Клинт явно видел нервозность. И не очень смешные шуточки явно были попыткой завладеть ситуацией.  
— Кажется, ты обещал мне что-то рассказать.  
— Да, да… — пробормотал Клинт, попутно отметив, что они как-то очень незаметно перешли на «ты» — Даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
— А твоя жена в курсе?  
— Да какая тебе… Да, в курсе! Это моя жена в конце концов!  
— И при этом вы оба охотники на драконов? — продолжал давить Ланселот. — И ее это не смущает?  
— Слушай, все сложно, — Клинт потер лицо ладонями и закрыл глаза.  
Когда он их открыл, Ланселот отшатнулся в сторону — увидел в глубине зрачков красноватое пламя. После этого нервозности в его движениях стало побольше. Клинт решительно указал на разворошенную кровать.  
— Сядь. Рассказ получится довольно долгий.  
Клинт решил пойти с самого начала. Он поведал о том, как родился от цирковой гимнастки, которая согрешила с неизвестным. О том, что гимнастка умерла при родах, не выдержав того, кем был ее ребенок, и что после этого за его воспитание взялся старый фокусник. О том, как почти десять лет жизни Клинт был любимцем публики — лучший на свете акробат, самый сильный, самый ловкий, да еще и огнем дышать умеет, кто от такого откажется? Он не утаил и правды о пожаре, в котором погиб отчим и который был вызван самим Клинтом — он просто чего-то испугался и пошел в разнос. Драконья половина в нем захотела на свободу, но что-то пошло не так, и он так и остался в полутрансформированном состоянии. Когти, чешуя и черная кровь прилагаются.  
Он рассказал о первой встрече с Барбарой — она нашла его полуживого посреди пустынного зимнего леса, прямо на дороге. Забрала в свой дом, выходила, выкормила и однажды поняла, что любит его.  
Он рассказал о том, как решил стать истребителем драконов — потому что лучше всех понимал, что они такое. И как Барбара решила быть с ним и помогать во всем.  
— И так получилось, что я стал лучшим охотником из всех, — закончил он.  
— Еще бы, — подытожил Ланселот. — Имеешь такое мощное преимущество перед остальными. И что, ты не боишься, что твоя жена может пострадать из-за тебя?  
Клинт слабо улыбнулся:  
— Боюсь. Боюсь этого каждый день. И поэтому взял с нее обещание, что если однажды утрачу над собой контроль, то убьет меня именно она.  
— Жестоко.  
— У нас вообще никогда не получалось мягко.  
Они помолчали. Ланселот переваривал сказанное, а Клинт просто вспоминал. На скрип открывающейся двери они оба почти не среагировали.  
— Милые мужские посиделки? — напряжено поинтересовалась Барбара, вытряхивая из рукавов шесты.  
— Бобби, все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить ее Клинт. — Я все ему рассказал.  
— Так уж и все? Поэтому ты сейчас сидишь перед ним в одном белье?  
— В том числе.  
— И ты еще спрашивал, почему я ему доверяю, — хмыкнула она.  
— Леди Барбара, меня немного смущает сама ситуация, — сказал Ланселот. — Получается, я самолично привел в замок своего короля дракона… полукровку-дракона, ладно… — поймал он взгляд Клинта, — …вместо того, чтобы обезопасить его величество.  
— А, так ты ему не все рассказал, — удовлетворенно протянула Барбара.  
— А есть что-то еще? — напрягся Ланселот.  
— Да, например, почему на моего мужа напал рыцарь Меча.  
— Да он просто сумасшедший, это всем давно известно…  
Клинт только теперь обратил внимание, что Барбара вернулась в комнату с пустыми руками, хотя собиралась принести воду и какие-то тряпки.  
— Бобби, где ты была?  
Ланселот немедленно заткнулся. Барбара вздохнула, смерила Клинта долгим взглядом и сказала:  
— Я ходила к королю.  
— Зачем? — не понял Клинт. — Чтобы самой все ему рассказать?  
— Чтобы разбудить его. Рассказывать будешь ты — потому что у тебя есть доказательства. И пошевеливайся, боюсь, мы можем не успеть до утра.  
— Погоди, не успеть чего?  
Она не обратила на его вопрос внимания и посмотрела на рыцаря:  
— Сэр Ланселот, раз уж вы здесь, идемте с нами. Будете служить нашей охранной грамотой.

***

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что дракон, ради которого я вызвал лучшего охотника, — это моя дочь?  
— Именно так, сир.  
Не сказать, что разговор совсем не клеился. Конечно, особой радости ни у кого из пятерых присутствующих на лицах не было. Король хмуро смотрел на Клинта, который только что на его глаза порезал запястье, демонстрируя черную кровь. Советник Филлип вообще являл собой образец спокойствия — для него происходящее было словно интересная театральная постановка. Они оба спокойно выслушали все доводы Клинта, замечания Барбары и клятвы Ланселота.  
Была, правда, одна странность: его величество король Николас не выглядел шокированным, узнав новость о принцессе.  
— Я ведь подозревал, что это кто-то из ближнего окружения, — король присел в кресло и откинулся на мягкую спинку. — Но чтобы настолько близко...  
— Подозревали? — переспросил Клинт.  
— Конечно, подозревал, — усмехнулся король. — Я и вас-то, молодой человек, вызвал скорее для подстраховки. Справился бы сам, да вот беда — возраст и все ему сопутствующее.  
— Вы тоже охотник, — догадалась Барбара.  
— Был им когда-то, миледи. Но, видимо, я дерьмовый охотник, раз не сумел распознать, что рядом со мной столько лет прожила темная тварь. Хуже того, я не понял, что предатель — моя собственная супруга.  
— Королева? — эхом подхватил Ланселот.  
— Конечно. Ведь как иначе это может быть? Только если Мария много лет назад втайне потрахалась с драконом в виде человека.  
От жесткой формулировки Клинта покоробило. Да и сама тема была для него достаточно болезненной.  
— Советник, я хочу, чтобы вы уехали, — заявил вдруг король.  
— Простите, сир? — поднял голову сэр Филлип. — Мне кажется, я не так вас понял.  
— Вы все поняли правильно. Как человек Императора, вы не обязаны встревать в междоусобные конфликты и связанные с ними дела. Но я знаю вас, поэтому настоятельно прошу оставить дела и немедленно уехать в соседний город на три дня. Это приказ.  
Собравшийся было возразить сэр Филлип замер, кивнул и направился к выходу. Возле двери он обернулся на прощание:  
— Желаю вам разобраться с этим, сир. Господа, леди Барбара — до свидания.  
После его ухода король вызвал оруженосца и начал одевать доспехи.  
— Ваше величество, мы можем вам помочь, — заметил Клинт.  
— Мастер-охотник, я ценю ваше рвение, но я только что отослал своего самого надежного помощника, потому что это не его дело, — отреза король. — И поэтому вы ничем мне не поможете — потому что это и не ваше дело тоже.  
— При всем уважении, но вы один с ней не справитесь! — разозлился Клинт. — Я знаю о чем говорю, я дрался с ней у озера! При всех моих преимуществах бой шел на равных!  
— Тогда она была готова. Сейчас она у постели рыцаря Меча и не ждет атаки.  
— Она ведь ваша дочь, — вдруг подала голос Барбара. — Может она и дракон, но она все еще ваша дочь!  
Ответом ей было молчания.  
Король отказался от их помощи. Более того, он приказал им уйти к себе и не показываться до утра. Больше всего это обидело Ланселота.  
— Знаешь, — сказала Барбара, когда они вернулась в свою комнату. — Мы столько лет с ними боремся, и впервые в жизни мне кажется, что мы не правы. Я чувствую, что ошиблась, рассказав все Николасу.  
Клинт подбросил дров в затухающий камин и промолчал. Его терзало другое: какая-то непонятная мысль, которую он никак не могу поймать за хвост.  
— Бобби, — позвал он. — Мне кажется, мы что-то упустили.  
— О чем ты?  
— О принцессе. Что, если король ошибся, и она на самом деле его родная дочь? — он поднял голову. — Тогда получается, что второй дракон, чья кровь течет в ней, — это сама королева.  
Барбара изумленно смотрела на него, прижав к губам ладонь.  
— Мы должны ему сказать...  
Женский вопль, много громче того, чем может кричать человек, разнесся над замком. В следующий момент здание тряхнуло средней силы землетрясения.  
Крик повторился снова.  
— Бери оружие! — закричал Клинт. — Может мы еще успеем!  
Он успел подхватить свой лук и колчан со стрелами, Барбара — свои клинки и шесты. Перекошенную в пазах дверь пришлось вышибать, и Клинт даже не сразу с этим справился.  
Крики разносились над всей территорией, причем это были уже крики слуг, челяди и придворных. Но тот самый, первый, пробивался сквозь них, как меч через волны.  
— Башня Меча! — прорычал Клинт, выбегая на галерею. — Это в башне Меча!  
Происходило что-то невообразимое: стены ходили ходуном, сыпалась черепица, камень трескался прямо на глазах. Клинт не знал, понимает ли Барбара в чем дело, но сам он чувствовал бурлящую в воздухе энергию — очень знакомую, почти родную.  
Ту самую древнюю драконью магию, о которой он говорил Ланселоту.  
Башня Меча встретила их мертвецами и кровью. Когда они почти поднялись, из дверного проема этой странной силой вышвырнуло и ударило об колонну чье-то изломанное тело. Бобби вскрикнула, узнав Ланселота. Клинт бросил на него быстрый взгляд и понял, что тот уже мертв.  
Он бросился к главному залу башни.  
Внутри было пламя. Это первое, что бросилось в глаза. Затем он заметил, что пол усеян телами. Среди них выделялась хрупкая фигурка принцессы. Рядом с ней лежал ее верный черный пес — сэр Джеймс.  
Мертвый король Николас висел в воздухе, как будто привязанный за невидимые ниточки. Клинт поначалу даже не понял, в чем дело.  
— Королева, — прошептала Барбара за его плечом.  
Королева Мария, которую он вообще-то видел сейчас впервые, стояла посреди этого ада. От ее рук тянулись потоки энергии — их видел только он, но кажется, Барбара тоже понимала, что происходит.  
Мария заметила их и закричала:  
— Ты! Это из-за тебя они все сейчас мертвый!  
Клинт даже не успел возразить — Мария взмахнула рукой и его подбросило в воздух и вышвырнуло из окна башни во двор.  
Для любого другого это было бы смертельно. Тот же Ланселот был примером. Клинт же только потерял сознания на несколько секунд. Когда он пришел в сознание, то обнаружил себя впечатанным в кирпичную кладки стены между башнями. Сломанный лук валялся рядом. Стрелы из колчана рассыпались вокруг живописным веером.  
Барбара бежала к нему от башни со всех ног, когда между ними возникла темная тень и через долю секунды превратилась в дракона.  
«Ты знаешь, что я чувствую, охотник? Знаешь?»  
Клинт шестым чувством понял, что задумала Мария и крикнул замершей на месте Барбаре:  
— Уходи! Беги отсюда, немедленно!  
Дракон вновь превратился в женщину, которая продолжала так же страшно скалиться, как если бы не превращалась вовсе.  
Вдруг стрелы Клинта, разбросанные по всему двору, поднялись в воздух. Клинт приготовился свернуться клубком, думая, что Мария сейчас отправит их в него. Но он ошибся: она хотела убить не его.  
Мария хотела, чтобы Клинт узнал, что она чувствует.

  
**Глава XI**

Барбара была мертва из-за него. Огонь, когти, бешеная тварь внутри, которую он всегда боялся сам, — все это было ни при чем. Ее убили его собственными стрелами.  
Он не мог даже закричать. Только пытался дышать сквозь застилающую все и вся боль, прижимая к себе еще теплое и гибкое тело.  
Она умерла очень быстро, может, даже не успела ничего понять. По крайней мере, Клинт очень на это надеялся.  
Из тех стрел, что в нее послала Мария, сразу три вошли в грудь. Этого оказалось более чем достаточно.  
Не только драконы не могут жить с обсидианом в сердце.  
Клинт обнимал ее, неспособный сдвинуться или отвернуться. Мария стояла позади него и чего-то ждала. Он осторожно опустил Барбару на землю, смахнул с ее лица волосы и встал с колен.  
— Почему она? Почему не я, она ведь здесь ни при чем!  
— Моя дочь тоже была ни при чем. Но тебя это не остановило.  
— Твоя дочь была драконом! — закричал Клинт. — Одной из тварей, что приносит только зло!  
— Ее поступки ни в какое сравнение не идут с тобой, убийца! Ты хуже всех, кого я видела, хуже любого человека — потому что уничтожаешь себе подобных!  
Клинт покачал головой, чувствуя, как ненависть внутри него обретает форму.  
— Я не такой как вы. Я не дракон!  
— Тогда кто же ты? — вкрадчиво спросила Мария. — Откуда твоя черная кровь, безымянный? Откуда твоя чешуя? Откуда пламя в тебе взялось, если ты не дракон?! — вдруг закричала она.  
— Моя мать была человеком, — прошептал Клинт, отступая от нее. — Я никогда не хотел становиться таким. Я хотел быть человеком.  
Мария яростно сверкнула глазами.  
— Ложь! Одна большая ложь, в которую ты сам веришь. Если бы ты не хотел, этого бы и не случилось. Ты бы не смог дышать огнем и бить сильнее любого мужа — если бы не хотел. Просто однажды в тебе пробудилась ярость нашего рода — и захотела выйти наружу. Разве не так, безымянный?  
Клинт молчал — не знал, что ответить на это. Мария не ошиблась: однажды он просто разозлился и выпустил гнев на волю. И если бы человеческая половина не испугалась того, что он натворил, он бы действительно стал драконом. Смог бы обратиться до конца.  
По его лицу она поняла, что права.  
— Значит, так все и было. Ты просто испугался, да?  
— Я не хочу быть драконом!  
— Хочешь. Просто боишься. — усмехнулась она. — И стыдишься своей настоящей сущности.  
— Лучше убивать других людей из-за жажды крови, да? — не сдержался Клинт. — Лучше знать, что можешь причинить вред тому, кого любишь, да, Мара? Это не страх и не стыд!  
Мария покачала головой и кротко улыбнулась — будто это не она сейчас убила несколько десятков человек и теперь стояла среди трупов. Ее глаза перестали быть алыми, она медленно подошла к замершему на месте Клинту и заговорила:  
— Бедный мальчик. Никогда не знал своего имени, никогда не знал любви дракона. Никогда не понимал, что люди — не твоя семья. Их нельзя любить по-настоящему, потому что они не такие, как ты.  
Клинт хотел отшатнуться от нее, отвести взгляд, но не мог. Она не пыталась гипнотизировать его, как в их первую встречу, но он чувствовал, как что-то происходит против его воли, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Теперь тебе незачем цепляться за них, за нее, — она протянула к нему руку и коснулась груди. — Теперь ты свободен. И можешь быть тем, что ты есть.  
— Нет!  
Он все-таки нашел в себе силы увернуться и оттолкнуть ее руку. Мария улыбнулась еще смиренней и вдруг, размахнувшись, ударила его по лицу. Тонкая рука на лету превратилась в драконью лапу с острыми когтями. Клинт не успел увернуться и почувствовал, как лицо обожгло от порезов.  
Этого хватило, чтобы ненависть внутри сорвалась с цепей.  
Клинт даже не понял, что происходит, просто бросился на Марию с неконтролируемым желанием уничтожить. Он не сумел остановиться до того, как понял, что его тело меняется по-настоящему, что на спине вырастают крылья, а сам он покрывается чешуей. Это казалось естественным, как дыхание, и только потому, что мир в его глазах стал другим, Клинт понял, что сам изменился.  
Увидевшая его трансформацию Мария оскалилась и ударила снова, но на этот раз магией. Воздух под ее рукой спрессовался и хлестнул в сторону Клинта. Того отбросило в сторону башни Меча, и кирпичная стена, державшаяся до сих пор, наконец сдалась. На оглушенного Клинта-дракона сверху упало несколько крупных камней, но прежде чем башня начала разваливаться, он выскочил из-под обломков и отпрыгнул в сторону.  
Тело стало непривычно быстрым, вертким, змеевым. Клинт не успевал привыкать к этому, как не мог привыкнуть к крыльям на спине и лапам вместо рук. Но все это было не так важно: сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел убить Марию.  
Мару, как она сама себя называла.  
Она не стала терять времени и, пока Клинт уворачивался от падающих камней, перекинулась в дракона сама. Это было намного изящней и быстрее, чем у Клинта: вот она делает шаг вперед, а вот над землей уже стелется тонкое черное тело.  
Раз! И она бросается к нему, рвет когтями чешую и тянется зубами к шее.  
Два! Клинт плюет ей в глаза огнем, ослепляя, как она его в их первую встречу.  
Три! Сцепившиеся в клубок, драконы разносят полуразрушенный замок на куски, растирая в пыль все, что попадается на пути.  
Она была намного опытней, старше, сильнее. В конце концов, на ее стороне была древняя магия, которой Клинт никогда не владел. У него же имелась только чистая, ничем не разбавленная ненависть.  
Как оказалось, это было способно уравнять их шансы.  
Мара уворачивалась от его атак, била исподтишка в самые уязвимые места, но никак не могла взять верх. Клинт просто пер вперед, выгоняя ее все дальше из развалин, к обрыву между башней Меча и башней Щита. Но и он сам, до сих пор не понимающий до конца своей новой сущности, никак не мог нанести серьезный удар.  
Никогда в жизни он так не дрался — ни с человеком, ни с драконом. Это было похоже на то, будто он наконец-то сбросил старую, намертво вросшую в тело кожу. Ему было больно, страшно, он ненавидел изо всех сил и... Впервые чувствовал себя свободным.  
И эта свобода вышла ему боком: опьяненный, он не заметил, что Мара заманивает его все ближе к пропасти. Клинт думал, что гонит ее в западню, но он ошибся. Мара дождалась, когда он разъярится так сильно, что перестанет замечать что-либо, и подлым ударом столкнула со стены.  
Впервые обратившийся Клинт оказался сейчас не лучше новорожденного дракона. Он даже не успел понять, что происходит, просто мешком свалился вниз, безуспешно цепляясь по пути за камни. На узкую полоску песка между скалой и заливом он рухнул изломанный и оглушенный.  
Боль, уже не душевная, а физическая, кричала, что нужно действовать, а инстинкты подсказали, что нужно поскорее перекинуться обратно. Ни черта не понимающий Клинт подчинился им. Драконье тело изогнулось, дернулось несколько раз, отпуская его, и через несколько мгновений он принял людской облик, а в его крови больше не ревело пламя.  
Он поднял руку и впервые за много лет не увидел на ней когтей, шипов и чешуи. Просто обычная рука. Человеческая. С тонкими красными царапинами.  
— Теперь я вижу, — раздался сзади голос Марии. — Ты и правда человек — в каком-то смысле.  
Он обернулся. Желание драться с ней испарилось без следа. Клинт больше не чувствовал в себе губительной, драконьей ненависти. Теперь он чувствовал только сильнейшую усталость.  
— Закончи это, — равнодушно произнес он. — Я не буду сопротивляться. Просто закончи это поскорее.  
— Закончить что? — деланно удивилась Мария. — Ты думаешь, что я хочу тебя убить? Ты ошибаешься, охотник. Я хотела, чтобы ты понял, что я испытала, когда умерла моя дочь. И я вижу, мои усилия окупились с лихвой.  
Клинт с трудом уловил смысл ее слов.  
— Так это все... просто ради мести?  
Мария подошла к нему вплотную и заглянула в глаза.  
— В том числе. Конечно, я хотела отомстить, ведь ты уничтожил мой дом, убил мою семью. А ведь все могло быть иначе...  
— Тогда я сделаю это сам, — Клинт огляделся в поисках чего-то похожего на оружие.  
— Нет, — жестко возразила она. — Не сделаешь.  
— Думаешь мне помешать?  
— Не думаю — знаю. Больше никто не умрет сегодня, — поймав его непонимающий взгляд, она почти ласково улыбнулась. — Я не дам тебе убить себя по одной простой причине: ты теперь один из нас. Какой-никакой, а дракон, раз уж все-таки сумел обернуться. Нас осталось слишком мало, чтобы позволять погибнуть еще кому-то. Ты слишком хорошо старался быть охотником и убил слишком многих, поэтому теперь будешь жить, искупая этот грех. Я даже дам тебе имя — Гайн. Это означает «одиночество». Самое подходящее для тебя имя.  
Клинт слушал ее, и это было похоже на гипноз. Голос Марии заглушал его собственные мятущиеся мысли. Он почти поверил, почти растворился в мягкой, обволакивающей речи и позволил взгляду остекленеть. Еще немного — и она взяла бы вверх. Еще немного...  
Неподалеку раздалось очень знакомое лошадиное ржание.

  
**Глава XII**

Клинт вздрогнул и стряхнул с себя оцепенение.  
Норт стоял в десятке ярдов от них и дожидался его команды с такой готовностью, что у Клинта защемило в сердце.  
— Какой верный у тебя звереныш, — чуть раздосадованно произнесла Мария. — Даже жалко.  
— Не смей его трогать! — тут же ощерился Клинт.  
— А кто сказал, что это буду я? Ты сам от него избавишься. Иначе... — она сделала паузу. — ...я разорву его у тебя на глазах.  
Клинт поверил в это сразу и безоговорочно. Что она убьет Норта так, чтобы было видно, и что он, Клинт, ничего не сможет поделать. Она сможет, ей хватит мстительности и безумия.  
Решение родилось спонтанно. И при всей своей неправильности и дикости оно казалось единственно верным.  
Он вышел вперед, стараясь оставаться между Марией и Нортом — как будто это могло кого-то уберечь.  
— Норт...  
Клинт хотел сказать «мальчик», «приятель», «малыш», любое ласковое слово, которым он называл друга прежде. Хотел подойти поближе, погладить на прощания плюшевый лошадиный нос. Хотел и знал, что нельзя этого делать.  
— Норт, уходи.  
Конечно, он не послушался. Хозяину угрожала беда, хозяину было плохо — как он мог уйти и бросить его?  
— Давай же. Уходи отсюда, живо. Ну же! — Клинт сорвался на крик. — Давай! Пошел!  
Он стоял и кричал на своего коня, а тот переминался с ноги на ногу, словно не понимал, что происходит. Не зная, как быть, Клинт поднял с земли горсть влажного соленого песка и швырнул в Норта. Тот растерянно всхрапнул и дернул ушами. В лошадином взгляде впервые в жизни, наверное, появилась настоящая обида. Но Норт все равно не желал уходить.  
— Убирайся отсюда!  
В глазах Клинта стояли злые слезы. Норт нерешительно шагнул к нему.  
Оставалось только одно, и Клинт ненавидел себя за это.  
Накинуть драконью шкуру во второй раз оказалось намного легче. Он выдохнул пламя высоко в воздух, чтобы не задеть, и угрожающе зарычал. Норт испуганно заметался по берегу, не понимая в чем дело. Клинт снова перетек к человеческое обличье.  
— Видишь? Я теперь такой, Норт. Мы теперь в разных стаях. Уходи.  
Он интуитивно дал своим слова сильный мысленный толчок. Уж если и это не проймет коня...  
Замерший Норт вдруг попятился.  
— Уходи, прочь отсюда!  
Он смотрел, как Норт несколько раз крутится на месте, а потом срывается и убегает.  
Беги. Беги подальше от меня.  
Маленький вороной жеребенок. Самый слабый в табуне, чуть-чуть хромой и совершенно нелепый. Единственный из всех, кто не испугался дракона-полукровки и сам к нему подошел. Единственный, кто был с ним до конца.  
Теперь у Клинта не осталось ничего. Его любовь мертва, а лучшего друга он прогнал сам.  
— Видишь, не так уж и сложно — взять и отказаться самому.  
Шаги Марии на песке были почти не слышны, заглушенные набегающими волнами. Клинт закрыл глаза, надеясь хотя бы не видеть ее.  
— От тебя даже усилий почти не требуется. Просто признайся самому себе, кто ты.  
— Я не дракон, — упрямо сказал Клинт. — И никогда не буду таким ты. Как все вы.  
— Будешь. Я вижу это, Гайн. Ты уже один из нас. Осталось сделать лишь один шаг.  
— Лучше уж сдохнуть.  
Она обошла его спереди и положила ладонь ему на лоб.  
— А если я смогу что-то тебе предложить? Что-то равноценное?  
Ладонь исчезла, и он услышал, как Мария отходит к морю.  
— Что, если я верну твою жену?  
Клинт распахнул глаза. Мария смотрела на него без издевки и ждала.  
— Повтори, — потребовал он.  
— Ты согласишься? — спросила она.  
— Повтори, что ты сказала!  
Она тряхнула головой и посмотрела на него как на ребенка. Где-то внутри пойманной птицей забилась надежда.  
— Следуй за мной.  
Она сделала шаг в сторону, меняясь так быстро, что это было едва заметно, и уже не Мария, а Мара шла по песку.  
«Следуй за мной», — услышал он чужую мысль.  
Мара мягко взмыла вверх и через мгновение скрылась за разрушенной стеной меж башен. Перекидываясь, Клинт некстати подумал, что Искуситель из ветхой притчи был не змеей. Он наверняка был драконом.  
Клинт карабкался довольно долго — крыльям своим он еще не доверял. Зато когтями и шипастым хвостом оказалось удивительно удобно цепляться за скалы, хотя он все равно несколько раз чуть не сорвался вниз. Когда он все-таки забрался наверх, то увидел, что Мария со скучающим видом сидит на бывшем королевском троне и ждет его. Подле ее ног, на куске мраморной плиты лежала Барбара. Стрелы из ее груди были вынуты и заботливо положены рядом.  
Клинт перекинулся в человека и подбежал к жене. Замерцавшая было надежда погасла — ее тело успело остыть и закоченеть.  
— Ты сказала, что вернешь ее!  
— Я сказала, что могу вернуть. Чуешь разницу?  
Клинт зарычал.  
— А ведь насколько было бы проще, согласись ты сразу, — горько усмехнулась Мария.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — не выдержал он. — Что я должен сделать?  
— Я ведь уже повторила и не раз — я хочу, чтобы ты признал себя тем, кто ты есть. Гайн, тебе ведь даже не придется мне верить — ты сам будешь все знать!  
— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты вернула мне жену?  
— Я не буду ее возвращать. Ты сам это сделаешь.  
— Что? — не понял Клинт. — Как это сам?  
— Просто ты будешь знать.  
Она уже несколько раз повторила про знание, и это насторожило Клинта. Что такого он не знает?  
Мария вздохнула и сцепила руки в замок.  
— Итак, если ты хочешь слушать голос разума, то послушай меня. Я не воскрешу твою жену не потому, что не хочу, хотя и поэтому тоже, а потому, что не могу. И не смей сверкать глазами! — рявкнула она вдруг. — Хватит испытывать мое терпение! Дай мне договорить!  
Клинт замер. Нутром он чуял, что в ее словах что-то есть, вот только что — понять пока не мог. Она не лгала — нельзя солгать дракону, даже если это другой дракон.  
— Так вот, — продолжила она. — Я не могу этого сделать. Но можешь сделать ты, а знаешь почему? Как это ни смешно, дело в разнице между нами. Понимаешь?  
— Я полукровка, — прошептал Клинт.  
— Верно. Ты наполовину человек. И именно в твоей второй сущности все дело, — она замолчала, и Клинт увидел, как сквозь ее молодую красоту едва заметно проступает пыльная древность. — Ты можешь отдать свое человеческое сердце ей. Она будет жить...  
— А я буду драконом, — тихо закончил за нее он.  
Мария кивнула.  
— Я согласен.  
Клинт даже не стал думать. Мария говорила правду — и этого оказалось достаточно. Она убила его любимую, она превратила его в чудовище и заставила отказаться от друга — и все равно он поверил.  
— Я признаю, что я... дракон. Я стану тем, кто тебе нужен. Только я не знаю — как.  
— А все очень просто, — Мария откинулась на троне. — Имя, все дело в нем. Назови себя им. Согласись на судьбу, которую оно означает.  
«Гайн — значит одиночество», — вспомнил он ее слова.  
Не самая худшая судьба на свете, стоило признать. Полчаса назад он вообще не был уверен, что будет жить.  
Он кивнул, сжал холодную ладонь Барбары напоследок и встал. Теперь все зависело только от него.  
— Я — Гайн, — размеренно произнес он. — Я принимаю это имя и эту судьбу. Я признаю себя....  
В следующий момент он закричал.  
Это было похоже на шаг под мощный, сбивающий с ног водопад. Только намного, намного сильнее. Он даже не осозновал, больно ли ему, просто кричал, не понимая, как справиться с одним невероятным знанием, которое обрушилось на него. Он знал все и сразу — кто он, кем были его отец и мать, кем были их отцы и матери, кем были все драконы до него. И все накопленные ими знания ударили по нему, размывая хлипкий фундамент, который человеческая половина построила вокруг него.  
Теперь он знал так много, что удивлялся — почему не согласился раньше? Почему не стал драконом, пока не стало слишком поздно? Стольких смертей можно было избежать... Зачем он боялся чудовищ, которых не существовало? Зло, которым он называл драконов было тем, что создала природа против людей. Точно так же, как она когда-то создала людей, чтобы удерживать драконов.  
Это схлынуло так же быстро, как и началось. Поток, в котором он едва не захлебнулся, утих, оставляя его качаться на волнах — но теперь он научился плавать.  
Он обнаружил себя лежащим на полу, скрючившимся в позе новорожденного... нет, как будто он все еще был в материнском яйце. Мария сидела рядом с ним, положив его голову к себе на колени, и гладила его по волосам.  
— Не жалей ни о чем, — тихо сказала она.  
Клинт (или уже Гайн?) не мог.  
— Я ошибся...  
— Все ошибаются. Я пыталась научиться существовать рядом с людьми, пыталась растить здесь своих детей. Но ты видел, чем это закончилось. Николас сам приблизил конец, позвав тебя сюда. Мы можем жить среди них, можем привязываться и оберегать их, можем даже убеждать себя, что любим. Но они сами разрушают то, что мы строим.  
Клинт даже не мог ее ненавидеть: теперь он слишком много знал, а узнав — понял и принял. Даже то, что она хотела сделать с ним.  
— Не медли, — сказала она. — Делай что должен. Ты не единственный охотник на свете. Сюда придут и другие. Иди.  
Это было очень просто — нужно было просто захотеть. И какая теперь разница, что он просто не умел хотеть так, как нужно.  
Он коснулся холодных губ Барбары своими и прошептал:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жила.  
Дракон в нем стал сильнее настолько, что ему не составило труда просто взять хрупкое человеческое сердце и отдать другому. Все остальное отделилось и ушло само — рассыпалось золотой пыльцой в воздухе, ожидая своего часа. Он мысленно направил потоки в те места, где им надлежало быть. Коснулся каждой мертвой частицы, оживляя ее.  
Теперь он действительно сделал все, что мог.  
Барбара дернулась, изогнулась в судороге, охватившей тело, и вцепилась в место, куда вошли стрелы. Тело еще не осознало, что оно живо, оно помнило боль, смерть и как ему не хватало воздуха. Но и это быстро прошло.  
Привычная и тренированная, Барбара быстро пришла в себя, увидела двух драконов рядом с собой и испуганно отползла подальше. Но никто не собирался на нее нападать.  
Он ждал.  
Барбара смотрела на Мару, которую успела хорошо запомнить, и на другого, незнакомого ей дракона. Она никогда не видела его черной чешуи и аметистовых подпалин, но смотрела она сейчас не только глазами.  
— Клинт? Это что, ты?  
«Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, узнаешь ли ты меня, если я изменюсь окончательно. А сейчас понимаю, что даже сомневаться было глупо».  
Барбара вздрогнула, услышав его голос в собственной голове. Но стоило отдать ей должное — это продлилось всего одно мгновение. В следующий момент она вскочила с места, бросилась к нему и, не боясь пораниться, обняла шипастую драконью голову.  
— Что с тобой случилось? — лихорадочно зашептала она. — Что вообще произошло? Как ты сумел трансформироваться до конца? Не молчи, Клинт, не молчи!  
«Просто я боялся, что потерял тебя»  
Это было лучше, чем долго и непонятно объяснять ей: даже Барбара не смогла бы так быстро принять и понять. Но и это тоже было правдой  
«Помнишь, я говорил, что хочу умереть от твоей руки?»  
Барбара отшатнулась от неожиданного вопроса.  
— Я не стану этого делать. Ни за что и никогда.  
«Я никогда в тебе не сомневался, Бобби. Но тогда мне придется уйти»  
— Не смей меня бросать — прошептала Барбара. — Не смей уходить!  
Он наклонился, не в силах смотреть на ее слезы и ощутил, как она гладит его по голове. Так странно — драконья шкура выдерживает удары мечом, но при этом продолжает чувствовать тепло человеческого тела.  
«Я не могу остаться. Мы ведь всю жизнь боролись против этого. Если я останусь здесь, меня убьет какой-то другой охотник. Этого я не хочу»  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Клинт! — всхлипнула Барбара. — Ведь можно что-то придумать?  
«Нельзя. Это плата, Бобби. Плата за твою жизнь — то, что я навсегда останусь таким»  
Он в последний раз посмотрел в ее глаза, отвернулся и, полный решимости, скользнул к разрушенной башне Меча.  
— Не оставляй меня здесь одну, Клинт! — закричала Барбара, бросаясь за ним.  
Он быстро и ловко, как ящерица, забрался на вершину башни и расправил крылья. Ветер ударил в кожистые перепонки и натянул их, точно паруса.  
«Я ведь никогда не летал. Я не знаю, что нужно делать»  
«Не бойся, Гайн», — раздался в голове голос Мары. — «Доверься своим крыльям — они сделают все за тебя»  
Он подобрался и прыгнул с башни, позволяя ветру себя подхватить. Рассекаемый крыльями воздух засвистел, заглушая доносящийся снизу женский крик.  
«Ты не останешься одна, Бобби. Я буду с тобой, обещаю. Может быть, ты не сразу привыкнешь к этому. Но ты поймешь. Я всегда буду рядом»  
Он знал, что она услышит. Теперь, когда он не мог говорить, когда остались только мысли, она все равно услышит, даже издалека.  
«Я всегда буду любить тебя»  
Откуда-то сверху прилетел порыв ветра от чужих крыльев — Мара звала его на восток. Дракон, которого теперь звали Гайн, сделал последний круг над разрушенным замком и бросил взгляд на фигурку в белом. Обсидиановый наконечник в ее руках отблескивал огнем.  
Гайн выдохнул, чувствуя, как человеческая часть уходит из него окончательно, чтобы раствориться в другом человеке, взмахнул крыльями и скрылся в облаках.  
Через минуту только затухающий пожар напоминал о том, что недавно здесь были драконы.

  
**Эпилог**

Барбара хотела отправиться в путь сразу же, но Филлип уговорил ее дождаться, когда кончится распутица и ляжет настоящий снег. Еще он пообещал выделить ей людей, если потребуется, но она отказалась — кому-то нужно было восстанавливать замок после того, как драконы устроили здесь побоище, и каждые руки теперь были на счету. Настаивать Филлип не стал.  
Зато Ланселот не оставлял ее в покое и всюду предлагал свою помощь.  
По правде говоря, Барбара очень удивилась, встретив его в королевском лазарете. Рыцарь бродил между койками, развлекал других раненых и как будто не замечал своих повязок и костылей. Ошеломленная Барбара стояла и смотрела на него, пока он не заметил и не подошел к ней сам.  
— Леди Барбара, я рад вас видеть! — широко улыбнулся он.  
У него недоставало зубов, один глаз заплыл здоровенным кровоподтеком, но это не мешало ему радоваться жизни и проявлять учтивость.  
— Сэр Ланселот, вы живы и... Я думала, что вы погибли!  
— Да, приложило меня сильно, но я живучий. Наш местный лекарь сказал, что если я не помер от драконьих зубов, то теперь точно встану на ноги.  
Они еще о чем-то поговорили, точнее, говорил в основном Ланселот. Он узнал от Барбары сильно усеченную версию случившегося, посочувствовал ее утрате и пообещал помочь. Чем он мог помогать в своем положении, было неясно, но Барбару сейчас радовала любая поддержка. Отложив подготовку к экспедиции, она принялась помогать в лазарете, и это оказалось очень кстати — ее образование было только на руку.  
Но вот застыла последняя осенняя слякоть, снег перестал таять, едва выпав, и Барбара собралась в путь.  
Ланселот помогал ей собирать дорожные сумки, отвел Серебрянку к кузнецу, а в последний день Барбары в замке устроил ей неожиданный сюрприз.  
— Я не могу позволить вам ехать в одиночестве, леди Барбара, — заявил он, когда встретил ее у конюшни.  
— Ошибаетесь. Никто меня здесь не удержит и не помешает уехать туда, куда я захочу.  
— Мешать или удерживать я не собираюсь. Я имел в виду, что вы можете не справиться.  
— Потому что я женщина? — усмехнулась Барбара, затягивая подпругу.  
— Нет, — посерьезнел Ланселот. — Потому что вы теперь одна.  
Барбара постояла немного, разглядывая заклепки на сбруе, а затем повернулась к нему:  
— Сэр Ланселот, я не просто жена охотника, я сама — охотник. Поверьте, я справлюсь.  
— Мой отец был охотником, леди Барбара, — без тени улыбки отозвался рыцарь. — Однажды он пропал в зимнем лесу, потому что был один. Я до сих пор виню себя за что, что не поехал с ним.  
— И вы так решили искупить прошлое — поехать со мной? Сомневаюсь, что это может что-то исправить  
— Я просто хочу помочь, вот и все.  
Барбара покачала головой, дивясь его упрямству.  
— И как же вы собираетесь ехать со мной. Вы ведь даже не подготовились!  
— Ошибаетесь. Я просто вам об этом не сказал.  
С этими словами Ланселот ушел в конюшню и пропал там минут на десять. Когда он появился вновь, то уже вел с собой на поводу коня в полной сбруе и с такими же, как у Барбары, мешками припасов. Про оружие и теплую волчью шкуру на седле и говорить не приходилось. Но поразило Барбару не это. Конем, которого вел Ланселот, был Норт.  
— Где вы его нашли? — только и спросила она, подбежав к нему.  
— Бродил у озера, там, где ваш муж впервые встретил дракона, — объяснил Ланселот. — Никто не знает, как он туда попал, но его увидела и узнала девушка, которую Клинт тогда спас. Деревенский староста привел его в город.  
— Чудеса, — пробормотала Барбара.  
Норт узнал ее, но не бросился за лаской, как было прежде, просто ткнулся в плечо Барбары и о чем-то печально вздохнул. Она не сразу поняла, что не так, но затем увидела, как Ланселот треплет Норта по гриве, и тот совершенно не протестует. Такого не могло быть потому что не могло быть никогда — Норт не позволял чужим себя касаться, он и саму Барбару всегда признавал постольку-поскольку. И тут такое!  
— Что же с тобой случилось, бедолага? — прошептала она, глядя коня по голове. — Или ты что-то знаешь и не можешь сказать?  
Ответом ей был еще один тяжкий вздох.  
Норт не только дал себя запрячь и навесить груза, он спокойно стерпел, когда Ланселот забрался на него. Барбара смотрела и не верила. Но мысли ее были сейчас заняты предстоящей дорогой, а потому вникать она не стала.  
Из ворот замка они выехали в полдень. Филлип прощаться не вышел, но Барбара увидела его на стене, когда обернулась, чтобы попрощаться с городом.  
Несколько часов они ехали молча. Ланселот не выдержал первым.  
— Скажите, леди Барбара...  
— Просто Барбара, — перебила его она. — Давайте без ненужных любезностей, хорошо?  
— Ладно... Барбара, — медленно кивнул он. — Тогда просто — Ланселот. Так вот. Скажите, что вы хотите найти на востоке?  
— Мужа, — после недолгой паузы ответила Барбара. — Я хочу найти своего мужа и вернуть его обратно.  
— Но он ведь стал драконом, так?  
— Он всегда им был, Ланселот, — покачала она головой. — И при этом оставался человеком по мере своих сил. То, чем он пожертвовал, спасая меня — слишком большая плата, чтобы просто оставить все как есть. Я не верю, что не существует способа помочь ему.  
Она замолчала, не желая дальше откровенничать.  
— Он рассказывал мне о вас, — вдруг сказал он. — Помните, когда я застал его без одежды?  
— Ох, это слишком двусмысленно звучит, — засмеялась она. — И что же он рассказал?  
— О вашей первой встрече. Зимой, на дороге. О том, как вы нашли его в снегу.  
— Да, — хмыкнула Барбара. — Я помню тот день.  
— Знаете, леди... Барбара. Я думаю, вы найдете то, что ищете. Рано или поздно.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на него:  
— Вы так считаете?  
— Да, — пожал он плечами. — Не знаю — почему. Просто надеюсь на это.  
— Спасибо, — протянула она и нахмурилась: — Ланселот, скажите, а что у вас с глазами?  
— А что с ними не так?  
— Ничего, просто мне казалось, что они раньше были карими. А теперь они серые.  
— Они всегда такими были, — немного смутился Ланселот.  
— Что ж... — Барбара неуверенно кивнула, не переставая хмуриться.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Барбара решила проблему просто: гикнула на Серебрянку и умчалась вперед, только снег из-под копыт полетел.  
Ланселот тепло улыбнулся, глядя ей вслед, и понадеялся, что больше ничего она в его глазах не заметила.  
Всему свое время.  
— Давай-ка поднажмем, приятель, — пришпорил он Норта. — Кажется, впереди нас ждет что-то интересное.


End file.
